The Bishounen Shitennou Generals
by BlueNovaBunny
Summary: Why are the generals always bad? What if we learned the story of Sailor Moon through Darien's eyes and his advisors.Yep, it's the goody guys vs. the bad girls. Hmm, I wonder who Beryl's minions are...SenshiShitennou
1. Chapter 1: Oh No, Not A Regular Boy Now

The Bishounen Shittenou Generals

Yeah! I'm back writing another Sailor Moon fic since I really botched my last one. This time I'll go for a much lighter tone. Enjoy the new story! BlueNovaBunny

BNB: Welcome to my version of Sailor Moon in a topsy turvy world. I'd like to welcome my two muses (yeah right), Ken and Phoenix. Phoenix, please tell the summary.

Phoenix: This story follows the story line of the original except there's one little thing. The Shittenou a.k.a. the Generals are the good guys and the Sailor Scouts are the bad guys.

BNB: And today we have a guest star. Serena Tsukino!

Serena: Yes, I'm so happy to be in this story. If you really want to know, I kind of got tired being portrayed as the incorruptible heroine. I can't want to get blood on my hands!

BNB: blinks Um, you're still good in my story.

Serena: twitches What! But, the summary!

BNB: shakes head

Serena: begs on knee Please make me evil at least once! You don't know how tempting the darkside is! Limme try it at least once!

BNB: Fine, ok. I'll make you a blood thirsty psychopath once in my story.

Serena: grins Thank You!

BNB: Now on with the story

Disclaimer: Yes, Sailor Moon is owned by BNB…J/K. Sailor Moon was created by Naoko Takeuchi, but BNB does own the characters created by her

Story Signs:

italics - thoughts or emphasis

-new scene-

Serena Tsukino-14

Darien Chiba-17

Andrew/Andy Furuhata-18

Reese Hoshi-18 (author character)

Chapter 1: Oh No…Not A Regular Teenage Boy Now

The moonlight shone down on the covers, illuminating the figure resting on the covers. His form shifted back and forth as in a restless dream. The slivery light highlighted his calm yet slightly troubled features and made his black hair a slightly tinted blue. His dark blue eyes, which you would see if his eyelids weren't close, were moving rapidly back and forth.

He mumbled something incoherent in his sleep.

-Dream-

He stood in a fog and was getting…very annoyed. A frown marred his face. Who put this damn fog here? Do they want me to choke to death or something? He waved his hand in front of his face to disperse some of the thick clouds. His eyes narrowed as a figure appeared to walk towards him…a very nice figure. Wow! If that chick's face looks like as good as her body, then I hope I never wake up.

_You must find the Sliver Imperial Crystal…_

He gave the figure a skeptical look. He kind of liked this girl already, but it seemed a bit premature to be giving him orders already. And the stupid fog was covering her looks so he only saw a shadow of her body. Now only if she'd walk closer…

BUZZZZZZZ

A big hand smacked down on the vibrating alarm clock. Darien groaned and tossed the now broken alarm clock into the far corner of his room, where it landed with its fellow broken cloaks. Darien stared beady-eyed at the accumulating pile. Another groan escaped him.

"I need to switch to a radio before I blow my whole budget spending money on buying new alarm clocks." He stretched and looked around his sparsely decorated bedroom. Yep, everything looked boringly the same, and then noticed his the time on his watch. Oh Crap!

You'd never seen a young man get up so quickly, shower, eat breakfast, and leave the apartment. He barely had time to gulp down his coffee as he checked his watch. _Good, by this time I'll be five minutes late._ You'd think a demon possessed him to see how fast he could run.

_Hmm, Mr. Torata seems very occupied. Maybe I could sneak in…_

"DETENTION!" Darien froze mid-way in is tiptoe. He slumped his shoulders and walked meekly to his seat. His face turned beet red as he saw some of the other students smirk at him. "Now that Mr. Chiba has decided to take his seat, let's continue. The planet's atmosphere contains layers of gases that give each other its special…"

With his gazed staring forward, only an observant person would realize he was either daydreaming or sleeping with his eyes open, kind of like snakes in a creepy way.

_That girl…who was she? Why was she in my dream? I think I'm too old to fantasize about an imaginary girl._

He blinked and noticed the class had gone silent. There seemed to be someone blocking his view of the board_. I do not want to look up_. He looked up.

That's when Hell broke loose. Oddly, the vein throbbing in Mr. Torata's balding forehead fascinated him. It actually looked like his head was about to pop off and rocket to the moon. Darien smirked; _the moon would probably welcome his head with his crazy moon theories. Who ever heard of a Moon Princess anyways?_

His smirk froze as Mr. Torata seemed to think Darien was laughing at him. His adam-apple visibly moved up and down. Never challenge a teacher's authority because their fear of losing power could make them vicious monsters; monsters that could easily bring down one of the top students of Azabu High School.

"See me after class Mr. Chiba. I want to speak to you privately." Darien sank into his seat as the class hooted.

Mr. Torata waited quietly as the class emptied, except for one student of course. He straightened out his clump of papers and cleared his throat. "You may come up to my desk now."

Darien walked slowly to the front. He was literally dragging his feet, dreading the confrontation. Mr. Torata looked him squarely in the eye.

"I hope this isn't a sign that your grades will be dropping. I expect order in my classroom. That means no tardiness, interruptions, or daydreaming. If you can't follow these simple rules then I suggest you switch to another class closer to your…behavior."

An evil glint filled the teacher's eyes. "Maybe regular classes are better suited to you then the advanced? Of course they tolerate this kind of behavior, but the downside is you get less credit and recognition." Darien shook his head profusely.

"Mr. Torata, I apologize for my behavior today and wish to continue classes in here.

"That is good, Mr. Chiba. You'll serve your detention until four o'clock. If you do not appear, I'll take it you weren't serious about your words." He broke eye contact with Darien and stuffed the papers in the drawer. Darien knew a dismissal when he saw one and left.

"Wow, it is true. You did get in trouble with a teacher." He grinned as he saw his best bud Andrew.

"Yeah Andy, it did happen. The world must be about to end." His friend broke out laughing.

"Probably. Are you coming to the arcade today? I can give you a discount on some games." Darien just shook is his.

"Isn't that bad marketing?"

Andy shrugged it off. "When I graduate, I am going to own that place. I'm already working part time there and," his voice took a lecherous tone, "very cute ladies come in."

Darien just rolled his eyes. "Yep, my best friend Andy, hitting on grade schoolers. I bet none of your customers are even in high school yet."

"True, but they will be tenth graders soon." Darien stayed silent, his friend was too hopeless and girl crazy.

"Later Andy. I don't think I can come to the arcade today." His noise wrinkled, "I have to serve detention from Mr. Torata." His friend just whistled before walking off.

Ms. Sonoma glanced up from her clumsily covered romance book. No way would she let students know she was reading a book where Ryder was about to take Miss Clara into his arms and…

Ms. Sonoma cleared her throat. "Mr. Chiba, you may go now." He left his seat and walked out the door. He briefly stopped in front of a jewelry store that had gems for sale. _Sliver Imperial Crystal…_

"Sale! Sale! Rubies! Diamonds! Pearls! All must go!" Darien cringed as the sales woman managed to screech loud enough with the viciousness of a rabid cheerleader coach. Damn the infernal harpy to hell. He was about to leave when a piece of crumbled paper landed on his head.

THAT DID IT! His whole day has been crap and now he felt like venting it. He found the person responsible and practically zoned in the kill.

"Thanks a lot Cow-tails! Right in my face. Try a wastebasket next time." He frowned behind his sun glasses as he saw the young girl's right eye start to twitch. Maybe he shouldn't have said that…

"These are not 'cow-tails,' they're call 'pig-tails' stupid. PIG-TAILS!" Darien ignored the girl and straightened out the paper.

"30? Who's calling who stupid, Pig-tails?" He threw the paper back at her and walked off. He felt slightly better after that verbal sparring. Maybe his day would get brighter.

"Darien!" He stopped…maybe not. He had to hold back his groan as he saw Reese coming. He could not deal with her right now, but apparently Reese was ready to argue in the middle of the busiest street.

"Reese, what are you doing here?" She seemed to be offended by that simple question.

"What am I doing here? Where the hell where you? I was waiting at that stupid arcade place watching Andy try to hit on stupid blonde Jr. High Schoolers. I don't see why you're still friends with him," she said in a disgusted voice.

He was sure he was about to blow his top but knew better. Reese was scary when she got truly pissed.

"I had detention today. I'm surprised Andy didn't tell you. Now if you don't mind, I have to meet someone important." He quickly ran off as fast as he could, leaving a shocked Reese. He escaped behind an alley and hoped Reese didn't follow him.

In a weird way they were kind of dating yet not. Sometimes she seemed like the only one to understand him and sometimes she was a real pain. Like her comments about Andy were starting to wear him down.

Meow.

Darien looked down and saw a pure white feline rubbing against his leg. "What?" He puzzled over the bandage covering the kitty's forehead. _Jeez, I wonder what kid tortured this animal and stuck a bandage on him._ He removed it and was congratulated with a scratch on the face. He immediately dropped the cat and started walking back home.

"Stupid bald cat..." No mind to the people who were staring at his scratched face. He reached his apartment and decided to take a nap. This day was way too rough. He drowsily wondered if the mysterious girl would visit his dreams again.

-dream-

Fog. Endless mounds of fog everywhere. This was definitely annoying and where the hell was the girl?

_Find the Imperial Sliver Crystal…_

Darien squinted his eyes. Yep, the girl was there and she was still covered by the fog.

"Why do you want me to find the crystal?"

_Memories forgotten will be returned…Truth will be revealed…_

Memories forgotten…Darien's eyes narrowed. So she knows about the accident so long ago. The memories never returned. He only knew his name was Darien Chiba and the doctors had to tell him that.

Flashes of images circled him. The fog distorted the pictures, but he saw clearly that Reese was in danger. Some…thing was attacking her. She was crying for help.

Darien woke up with his body glistening. Sweat drenched his entire body, making the sheets twist around him. In his dream he could feel Reese's fear. He just knew she was in trouble.

He stumbled into his kitchen and found the phone. He dialed her number and it felt like forever until someone picked up.

"Moshi Moshi, this is Ankara."

"Ankara, is Reese there?"

"Darien? No, Reese went to a jewel shop to return something. She said it made her feel funky after she wore it. Crazy, right?"

Darien pretended to chuckle, "Sounds pretty wild to me. I was supposed to give Reese something earlier today, but I entirely forgot. When did she go out? Maybe I can catch her…" Ankara checked her watch.

"She went about an hour ago…funny, she hasn't returned yet."

"An hour ago? That's a long time. I'm going to look for her. Bye Ankara." Darien hung up on Reese's roommate and started putting on his jacket.

"Your friend is probably in danger." Darien froze. Where did that male voice come from? "Down here." Darien looked down and saw a cat. The white cat that scratched his face! And it was talking!

"W-What's going on? I must be on something!" Darien checked his forehead to see if he had a fever. Nope, he didn't have one.

Artemis glared at the man before him. "My name is Artemis and you're a Guardian of Earth." Darien gave him a dubious look.

"What the hell is a Guardian of Earth? Do I watch over dirt or something?" A vein throbbed in Artemis' head.

"Here, take this," Artemis passed Darien a golden crystal. "Say 'Elision Power' and just wait." Darien knew he would regret this, but he grabbed the stone anyway.

"Elision Power!" A warm energy filled his veins and he felt himself glowing. Next thing he knew, he was dressed in a tuxedo. He looked questionable at Artemis. Yeah, a talking white cat gave him a magical gem that helped him have a tuxedo to wear. How the hell was this supposed to help Reese? Artemis just snorted at him.

"Once you transform, you can do things you can't do normally."

"Why the tux?" Artemis avoided his gaze. Darien thought he heard a mumbled 'I dunno'. The feline seemed to get frustrated and clawed the carpet.

"Look, the more time we waste here, the more likely your friend is dead." Darien nodded and jumped out his balcony window. He just hoped the freaky cat was telling the truth about being able to do abnormal stuff.

* * *

Reese stared in horror at the scene unfolding before her. She had come to return the jewelry she bought earlier and saw the saleswoman attacking her own daughter in the shop. The saleswoman had turned into a monster before her eyes, as she lifted the daughter like a rag doll. And now the monster has turned its attention onto Reese.

"I insist you stop before you regret hurting the young lady!" The monster looked up at the mysterious interloper.

"Who are you?"

"I'm, ah," Darien looked at himself and the words just flew form his mouth, "Tuxedo Mask!" He inwardly cursed himseld. What was wrong with him? He couldn't even change his name now.

"Oh? Never heard of you and I don't care. Minions attack!" Reese started feeling weird. The bracelet glowed in her palm. _Destroy Tuxedo Mask…_

_Ok Chiba, your kind-of-girlfriend and some other normal people are attacking you and being controlled by a monster. What do you do?_ He felt something heavy fill his palm. It was a cane. An evil grin graced his lips_. I guess I beat the crap out of everyone!_ He easily dodged the puppet-people. As he now faced the demon controlling them, he then realized he had a puny stick against that.

Because of his transformed stated he could dodge the monster's attack, but it wouldn't be for long until he tired. Darien used the cane to twist the monster's claws away and force it back.

"Stop right there!" Both of the fighter paused to look up. A silhouette of a woman appeared.

"And who the hell are you?" The girl started scratching her head, then a light bulb seemed to go off as she pronounced an "aha!"

"I am Sailor Moon…The Champion of Justice. And there's nothing you can do about it!"

The youma's eye starting twitching. It was no fair! It took forever to study the store owner's behavior, so she'd make a perfect replica when she replaced her because of her bitchy boss who wanted everything perfect. And now there were strange people with even stranger names attacking her! She just wanted to complete her mission. To top it off, a little girl in a skimpy skirt was taunting her.

"Oh yeah? Feel this!" Darien cringed as he heard the screeching of the heroine ring through his head. _Some hero, I've been fighting with this monster for ten minutes and she goes down the first ten seconds._

"Moon Frisbee!"

"Whoa…" He stared at the pile of dust where the youma was. So the girl can fight. His awe of the mysterious girl was diminished as he saw her jump up and down in excitement. Apparently this was her first time fighting too.

"Well it looks like I'm not needed." The girl stopped jumping and just stared at him. Darien couldn't help but grin. She was really cute. His forefinger tipped her chin up. "I won't forget you Sailor Moon."

The girl just stood there flabbergasted as he leaped into the night. Of course her cat Luna heard the tell-tale sigh that escaped her mistress' lips.

* * *

Darien placed the crystal in his drawer and stretched. His muscles were a little sore from over exertion when he was trying to dodge that thing. Good thing I'm on the Judo team or else I'd be in serious trouble.

"So how did it go?" Darien stared down. _Oh yeah, that talking cat._

"Well, I didn't kill that thing, if that's what you're asking about."

"You what!"

"Hold on, I was getting to that part. I didn't kill it but a girl showed up and killed it. She called herself Sailor Moon." Darien gave the kitty a suspicious look. "You wouldn't know anything about her, would you?" Artemis seemed to shrink under Darien's stare. His glare seemed increase in intensity.

"N-No. N-Nothing. Heh heh…" Darien decided to go with it for now. The cat was obviously lying, but ok.

"By the way, I don't appreciate going into a fight unprepared. What exactly is my power?"

"Well you can send out auras, kind of like an energy blast. You can sometimes read the past of an object by being near it or touching it. I think that's it…" Darien felt like strangling the cat. He didn't have any of this information when he was fighting that monster.

"And how exactly to I activate this because I certainly didn't do any of those things while I was fighting."

"Really? I thought I told you how to attack. You don't have a word for it, but have to bring it deep from within. It's like putting all your will into your palm and throwing the energy." Darien just gave an exasperated sigh and went to sleep. He'd worry about all this tomorrow.

Raye placed her shopping bags on the corner of the table. _Strange, the orb isn't glowing. Where's Cato's report on the jewelry scam?_

"Haven't checked the progress on your agent yet, Mars?"

Raye sneered at Jupiter, "I was just about to." She touched the orb and a scene played out before her eyes. Jupiter smirked.

"Queen Beryl wants to see you now. Better say your prayers." Lita cast her side-long glance. "Who knows? Maybe Beryl might give me the next job since you botched this one." Raye clenched her fist, but didn't react. She knew Beryl would become more pissed if she started a fight with Lita, no matter who started it.

-End-

Ken: Who was that strange girl that bumped into me?

BNB: That was the famous Serena Tsukino, Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity, Queen Neo-Serenity, The Champion of Justice! takes a sip of tea and stays quiet

Ken: OMG, OMG, I missed her! I want her to sign my Tuxedo Kamen poster! drools over poster

BNB: Anyways, for you fans out there, I'm trying to stay with the original Mixx version of the Manga, but I shuddered every time I had to write Darien's last name…Shields. shudders so I'm keeping the Japanese last name. And the powers Sailor Moon will be using will be from the manga too, no matter how weird it sounds. Please Review and tell me if I should continue this story.

Phoenix: ReVIeW!


	2. Chapter 2: Like Totally Awesome Rifts Ma...

Yes, it has been a really long time since I updated, but this will be my side fic. I am currently working on Of War And Magic and I'll update this story maybe once a month or it might take more than a month. But I am really enjoying this fic and hope to finish it. BlueNovaBunny

BNB: I wonder if my character seems a little OOC?

Ken: This is fanfic, you have the right to make them OOC.

BNB: Oh really! smiles

Ken: -_-'

BNB: I would like to thank Night's Soul, Udoka, and Hanami for reviewing! Now on with the story.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi

Story Signs:

italics -_ thoughts or emphasis_

Serena Tsukino-14

Darien Chiba-17

Andrew/Andy Furuhata-18

Reese Hoshi-18 (author character)

Nathan/Nephrite Stanton-18

Amy Mizuno-14

Chapter 2: Like Totally Awesome Rifts Man

Coffee, the wonder of early workers; made from coffee beans and has a biting bitter taste…until the caffeine hooks you in its murky brown depths. Then the taste seems to magically disappear and all is left is a tonic to keep you awake. Then it seeps you into false perkiness until it wears off. Darien was feeling the effects of withdrawal.

He had taken a perfect part-time job that allowed him to work around the fact that he went to school. His shift was five to seven in the morning, and five to eight in the afternoon. Right now was his morning shift and it sucked; really sucked. So far he could only move his mouth in mumbles and pitiful fish-shaped O's. His mind barely registered that someone had opened the door.

"Whoa dude, looks like you did an all-nighter."

"Mmhhumphmm." The guy above him chuckled.

"Guess you're not used to what we called 'all-star' hours."

"Hmmumphmm." The guy laughed again. Darien finally looked up and saw a boy only a couple of years older than him. His long sun-burnt brown hair curled just an inch below his shoulder. His deep blue eyes crinkled with mirth as a depressed sound came from Darien's throat.

Drool practically rolled out of his mouth as he tried to keep up what the guy was saying. Whoa, there were two of them now. Wait…no, he was kind of dancing, trying reach something in his backpack, casting the illusion of two people. He was starting to wonder if this person was a magically being sent to further worsen the giant headache dancing in his head.

Oh look, the mystical thing was handing him a thermos. _Couldn't hurt to drink it._ He clawed the thermos top off and gave it a swig. _Hey, it tastes okay._ He gulped so more down. The headache mamboing in his head stopped. The guy just kept grinning at him. A suspicious thought crossed his mind. Another laugh filled the air.

"It's an herbal mix. Kind of like tea except its cold and I personally think taste better. It's all the rage back in Cali with all the other health-crazed ideas popping up. Hi, I'm Nathanial Stanton." The guy held out his hand.

"Darien Chiba. I'm working part-time here, but basically I'm just moving boxes around." _Stanton…Stanton. Why does that name seem familiar?_ "Wait a second, aren't you related to the movie star, Maxfield Stanton?"

"He's my…father." A bitter look seemed to cross Nathan's expression. Darien decided not to ask anymore. "If you want, I could get you an afternoon only part time job. It's a little complicated to get, but if you have the right connections…" Darien found himself grinning at the young man. Maybe this day was getting better.

* * *

Kalian yawned as another boring hour passed. The only excitement seemed to be when her boss showed up with two new assistants. Disgustingly, one automatically become manager when she had been here for three years! Her gaze drifted out to the waves. Even the ocean water seemed pathetic today.

"Owwie!" Kalian snorted out a laugh, looked like Tethys dropped some more merchandise.

"And what are you doing?" Oh great, the new manager. _Why did Eva hire her? Even I can tell she's a total brain and has no interest working here._

"Miss Mizuno, I was waiting to greet customers." The blue-haired harpy gave her a disgusted look. "I guess I'll go wax the surfing boards now." A ping could be heard as the door opened.

"Miss Hazuma?"

"Oh." A blushed covered Kalian's cheeks. It was that guy again. He's so hot and had good taste in boards. "Yes Mr. Stanton?"

"Miss Hazuma, is my board in?"

"Yes, and I personally waxed it today." She gave him one of her flirty smile. "Perhaps you're going to use it at our beach party tonight?" Nathan chuckled, giving her one of his own seductive smiles. A cold voice broke through their conversation.

"Yes, come to our party." Nathan was shocked as the petite woman practically threw the ad at his face. It really didn't like people who were rude, unless it was him of course.

"Hey lady…" He quickly dropped his hand on her wrist. He didn't like the bad feeling from her. "Ah, I got to go now."

Amy glared at the boy's retreating form. She felt an excess energy coming from him; an energy that maybe the Dark Kingdom could use. _Titus, if Mr. Stanton shows up at the party, try to draw him away. I sense something odd about him._

_Yes, Mistress Mercury._

* * *

Darien breath came in puffs. Every student had to know a Coach Asuko once in their life. You know, the ones that thought a three mile jog was fail worthy. Most of the students at Azabu High whispered that Coach Asuko worked in Hell to help the Devil torture souls and even annoyed the Lord of Darkness so much that he himself kicked Asuko out of Hell.

"Chiba! Get moving! You certainly shouldn't be tired by now and I'm thinking of adding four more laps because of all you are a bunch of lazy bums!" Darien could hear the collective groans of his classmates. Personally, he was about to puke himself.

Somehow he managed to get his butt moving. He didn't even notice when he left all his classmates in the dust; well all except one. He soon noticed someone else catching up to him fast.

"Boy, for a guy who didn't sleep much, you've a lot of energy to run fast."

"Nathanial?" Darien's head turned to look at the person beside him. The guy flashed him a trademark grin.

"Everyone calls me Nathan and so should you."

"So you go to this school now?"

"Yep, just transferred in Senior Class. Didn't realize your class president was so detached. Didn't even bat an eye when I showed up not wearing the school uniform. Just said for it not to happen next time." Darien gasped as he tried to laugh while running.

"You must be talking about Kyle Tauro. I wouldn't cross him if I were you." Nathan raised an eyebrow.

"Why? Is he going to lock me up and starve me to death if I don't bow down to him?" Darien steps slowed down and he rested his lungs for a bit. Nathan stopped beside him.

"No, more likely the whole school will find out he's 'displeased' with you and give you the cold shoulder."

Nathan frowned, "Isn't that a little harsh?"

"That's how things work at Azabu High. I can't wait until I'm class president."

"You're cocksure."

Darien acted like his pride was miffed. "It's be preordained ever since I stepped foot here." Nathan held back a bark of laughter.

"Chiba! Stanton! Get your asses off the track. Shower time!" Darien swung his arm around Nathan's shoulder.

"C'mon, I'll show you where we eat."

Nathan bit into the rice cake Chiba had offered him. He could hear the rice crackle in his mouth as he chew on it. Sure, there was some sweetened dried syrup on it, but mostly the rice bland the sweetness out. It was times like these that he missed fast food.

"Are you sure you don't want to eat this?" His mouth practically watered as he saw the food offered to him in the lunch box. Before he knew it, his hand had reached for the food. When he got back to his senses, he realized he just took food from a stranger.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't even know your name to thank you." The blonde headed boy just chuckled.

"I'm Andrew Furuhata. I think I have you in some of my classes. Friends call me Andy."

"I'm Nathan Stanton." They both shook hands.

"Don't worry, the food came from a diner my family owns, so it's no money off my back."

"Bad marketing again, Andy?" Andy grinned up at Darien.

"You know it. Plus, your friend here looked like he was deciding to starve himself then rather finish that rice cake." Darien ignored the insults to his food. They would never know how many times he burnt himself making it. He was quite proud of his culinary skills.

"Aww Andy, Darien looks hurt about your insults to his cooking!" Both boys smirked at each other before breaking out laughing. Darien used up all his patience trying to keep his eye from twitching. A mischievous look crossed his features. He'd get them back somehow.

"Hey, do you guys want to go to a beach party tonight? This strange lady practically threw the ad in my face." He retrieved the flyer from his pocket. Andy glanced at the time.

"Nah, I have work to do. Darien?" Darien also looked at the time and sighed.

"I have work also." Nathan just snorted.

"And who has connections that can get a certain friend out of work?"

"Well…" Andy patted Darien on the back.

"C'mon Darien. You work your ass off already. Play hooky and have some fun." Darien capitulated.

"Fine, I'll be there." Darien held back his snort as his friends high-fived over his head.

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?" Amy kept her perfectly calm as she turned around and glared at Lita. She, personally, was getting annoyed with Lita popping up everywhere and criticizing her work. Whoever thought to criticize her work was obviously an idiot.

"Titus abilities are the greatest in the water, where, in fact, she's working. The gravitation of the moon enhances her…"

At this point Lita had tuned out. She sighed and stared at the dark abyss of a ceiling and contemplated bagging her head against the wall. It seemed Mercury never understood that the point of arguing was to argue back. Instead she threw statistics and provided annoying facts. After ten more minutes of blah blah, Lita finally left.

Amy grinned as Jupiter finally left. She walked in front of the computer monitor wall and placed her own power crystal into the mercury sign shaped slot. A beeping noised sounded before the fuzzy screen tuned into the image of Titus.

"Mistress…Mercury." Amy growled and adjusted the frequency. The screen became clearer.

"Is everything set for tonight?"

"Yes. By midnight we will have enough energy gathered to carry the Great One's plan." Amy nodded and collected her power crystal. Yes, by tonight she would complete her given task by Queen Beryl and rise above the other Sailor Scouts. Yes, she will succeed and nothing will get in her way.

* * *

Darien had barely enough time to dodge the spike that was hurtling straight for his head. Usually he was good at all sports, but one blonde girl on the other team was scary. He signaled that he was out and went hurriedly to the bar.

"Yes?" The server gave him a hostile glare.

"Water please." The waitress "hmphed" and frostily gave him the water. Darien took the water and accidently bumped into a girl.

"Oh sorry…Hey you're that girl."

"'That girl?' I have a name buster! It's Serena, so use it since I've been using it since birth!" He couldn't help but grin at her indignant pose.

"Serena, I'm real sorry about last time. I guess I was having a bad day and I took it out on you." He could see her posture loosen.

"I guess I will accept your apology if you will watch the surfers with me...ah, I don't think I got your name."

"Darien, Darien Chiba."

"Well I'm Serena Tuskino!" An enchanted look appeared in her eyes. "I heard this new guy can totally rip it, though I'm not actually sure what that means…" Darien just stared at her, she looked so…wonderful and carefree lost in her own thoughts.

"Darien!" He practically jumped as a certain someone latched onto his arm. Reese beamed up at him. "Come watch the surfers with me!"

"Reese, I promised Serena—"

"That's okay." His heart broke in half as he saw Serena's down trodden look. "I was planning to watch them by myself earlier anyways." Reese gave her a superior look.

"Darien was planning to watch them with me anyways." Somehow he could image Reese as clinging viper on his arm. _Uh oh._ He could see Serena's eyes narrow at Reese.

"Actually I think Darien would prefer to watch them with me, since it's obvious he didn't plan to see you here. Right, Darien?" Serena looked at him expectantly.

A fiery look entered Reese's amber eyes. "Well I'm Darien's girlfriend and he obviously would want to spend time with me, even if it isn't planned. Right, Darien?" A Darien sweat dropped as both girls seemed to be issuing a silent challenge.

"Look, why don't we all watch the surfers, as a group, as in not fighting?" Both girls refused to look at each other, but followed him to the beach anyway. They could already see a crowd gathering already.

"Whoa, he's such a totally babe!" One girl squealed.

"Look at him go at it, it's like he's one with the wave," Another boy commented.

"More like one with my heart!" A girl murmured as she stared dreamily at the figure coasting the wave. It was then that Darien noticed the crowd was mostly made up of girls fawning over one surfer and that the surfer had some familiar long dark reddish hair.

Nathan dived into the swirling white foam and came up gasping for air. He fought the pull of the waves and slowly crawled onto dry sand. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't shake the feeling something bad was going to happen. He knew his anxiety would be relieved when the sun would set in a couple of minutes, and the stars would shine out in the dark sky. For some reason the light of the stars comforted him.

"So, you're the new famous surfer too." Nathan looked into dark blue eyes.

"Chiba, how I could I be any less? And who is this beautiful lady?" Darien thought he was talking about Serena, but realized she had disappeared. So that means he's talking about Reese. _Boy, he doesn't know anything if he thinks she's a lady._ Darien was about to say her name, but Reese got there first.

She practically bumped Darien out of the way to shake Nathan's hand. "Reese Hoshi. I believe I have you in my Literature class." Nathan nodded; now he remembered her. She was the one who freaked out when the teacher gave her an 89 on the assignment. Boy was she anal. Darien decided to go look for Serena and took a few steps, then fell.

"Chiba, you okay?"

"Nathan, I just feel a little funny." He looked around and noticed other people were collapsing like him. Nathan had a de ja vu as he watched other people fall unconscious. It was weird, only Darien and him were still conscious, although Darien was laying uncomfortably on the sand.

"So you two are still awake." Nathan tensed as a thin figure started walking towards him. He recognized the store clerk, Tethys.

"Tethys, what did you do?"

"Actually it's Titus. I guess you decided to not drink the water since you're still standing. This is a shame since I want to make sure you meet your maker. See, my Mistress finds you interesting, but it won't be long before she tires of experimenting on you and then…you're mine." Nathan didn't like as her eyes seemed to glow red.

He was barely able to dodge as she shot freezing water at him. Titus growled and started singing a spell; a spell to bring the wraths of the waves.

Nathan basically sweated in his trunks as he waited for his end. He clenched his fist. It seemed so unfair that I'm going to die without a fighting chance. Wait. What is that? He felt something heavy and hard appear in his hand. The dark green jade almost seemed to glow in the starlight. Nephrite…

An image formed in his head; an image of the blinding light of the stone. Nathan thanked the stars for showing him this image.

"Komokuten Nephrite!" A blinding red light surrounded him and he appeared in brown uniform with a slightly red tinted armor leggings. A sheathed sword clung to the belt hung around his hips.

Titus hissed, "What is this?" So her Mistress concerns had some truths. Under the light of the red moon, she howled. Nephrite noticed the ocean water bubbled. Something was submerging form the water.

Men made of water stalked towards him. A tingling sensation filled his hand. He felt himself summoning something, he just didn't know what. The shadows of the beach took shape. Nephrite stared in awe as he created an army of shadows. With a satisfied nod, he turned to battle Titus.

Apparently she had drawn a golden triton from a sub pocket because she stood in front of him; fury emitting from her. Her palms gripped the weapon until they were white.

"You'll die!" She swung the triton overhead and settled it into a ready position.

Nephrite grinned, "Bring it on." He drew his sword and feinted for the left, dodging her right stab. Nephrite grunted as he felt the jab of the triton's butt against his ribs. _How did she move so fast?_ He parried her next blow and slashed across her face. She was fast, but not fast enough to avoid a cut to the cheek.

"Bastard! Who are you?"

"I am Nephrite, Ruler of the North and Stars." 'Whoa, where did that come from?' Nephrite shook his head to clear it. He felt his power raise as the stars peeked out from the inky black sky. He saw an image form in his mind. Titus will fake a left and try to do an upper crescent cut.

He parried her cut and stabbed her gut before she could react. His blade glowed black and Titus screamed as she turned into beach sand. The water men dissipated and Nephrite release his shadow men. They returned to normal shadows of the beach.

He walked towards Darien and noticed a white cat near him. That was weird. He could've sworn Darien was talking to the cat and the cat to him. A red glow surrounded him and he was returned to his normal swim trunks.

"Nathan. I would like you to meet Artemis. My, er, cat." _'Okay, that's just odd.'_ Nathan went along with the joke and shook the cat's paw.

"Nice to meet you Artemis."

"And you too Nathan." Nathan instantly dropped the cat's paw.

"Y-You talk!" He took a step back from the cat.

"Yes, I do. And apparently you are one of Earth's guardians, the General of North, North America if you want to get technical."

"W-What?" Darien patted Nathan's shoulder in sympathy.

"It's ok. I'm part of this cat's weird scheme too. I can transform too, it's just that water zapped me of all my powers."

"Whoa, this is too much!" Darien just sighed.

"I'll explain it more tomorrow. But now we need to help wake up all those people."

Mina stared at the two figures helping the unconscious people. Her midnight eyes narrowed. _'So then there were two.' _She stiffened as a palm closed on top of her shoulder. She gently leaned back into the strong arms that were so familiar.

"Kunzite…"

"It's Kyle now."

"Yes, as mine is Mina. Why must we fight? Must the past repeat itself?"

"I cannot say much about the past fore it's just coming back to me. But I do know I was Kunzite, first in command to the Prince, we fought against each other,…and that I love you." Mina squeezed her eyes shut, so the tears wouldn't come out. She turned around and pounded on his chest. It just wasn't fair! Kunzite stopped her fists.

"Mina, why are you working on the other side? You out of the four remember who you are." She miserably shook her head.

"I must pay for my sins in the past. I am cursed Kunzite, and so lost." Kunzite hugged her briefly before she drew away. Her cold expressionless mask replaced her lamenting look.

"Next time we meet Kunzite, I must kill you." He nodded.

"But know this Minako; I will always love you even if we have to fight." She didn't hear his response as she disappeared into thin air.

BNB: wipes tear wow that was sad that Mina didn't hear what he said breaks out crying

Ken: I felt no emotion from that scene

BNB: That's because you have no heart.

Ken: .

BNB: Hope you like the story so far!

Phoenix: ReVIEw!


	3. Chapter 3: Screaming Your Head Off

Yep, I got my creative juices running and for once, I had two nights free of homework. In this chapter it's centered mainly on Raye and why she chose to go to the bad side. In the manga, the Shitennou were returned as well as the senshi to human forms. Kunzite and Mamoru discussed that they were tempted and were evil once again. BlueNovaBunny

BNB: Yeah, Thanksgiving break is coming up and I hope to work on my other story soon!

Ken: Keh, you'd probably forget to write again…

Smack

BNB: Anyways, long chapter, but this in a way is a song chappie. Let Love Led the Way by Spice Girls, but I kind of really shortened the lyrics. I recommend you listen to it because it is a good song.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi

Story Signs:

having to do with dream

_italics__ - thoughts or emphasis_

/Break/

Serena Tsukino-14

Darien Chiba-17

Andrew/Andy Furuhata-18

Reika Nishimura-18

Reese Hoshi-18 (author character)

Nathan/Nephrite Stanton-18

Amy Mizuno-14

Raye Hino-14

Jean/Jadeite Chokichi-16

Kaidou-20

**Chapter 3: Screaming Your Head Off**

Raye picked at the seams of her priestess garb. She had to admit it was really ratty and ripping at the edges. The people were coming less now because of the bus disappearances. She wondered if working for Queen Beryl was really all worth it.

Raye sighed and chucked her straw broom over the stair step's edge. She had more important matters to attend to. Her wooden sandals clucked as she reached the top of the stairs. The rustling in the bushes made her pause. It was the old man. She put on her most disdainful face and glowered at the short little man.

"Yes?"

"Ah Raye, I came to ask you," he faltered a little when he saw her nostril flare, "to show our new apprentice around."

"Apprentice? Why the hell do we need an apprentice?" Greatly surprising Raye, Grandpa took on a sarcastic note.

"Well, we need one since less work seems to be getting done. I thought two people working together would be much better than one working alone." He turned away muttering "possessed I tell you."

Raye ignored his words and stared at the young man; a very angelic looking man. She felt her heart flutter before she remembered it should be dead. She learned her lesson and it wouldn't be scorched again.

"Your name?" The guy blinked as if he was in a daze. Raye gave him an impatient look, "What is your name?"

"Jean Chokichi, I'm the new apprentice." Raye rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, duh. Follow me and I'll tell you what your chores will be for the week." Jean just could only stare as her hair flipped before him, showing off its glossy black/purple shine. It then registered in his brain that he should follow her before she snapped at him.

Raye cast an uneasy glance back at Jean. She had to admit Grandpa had good reasons to hire help, but something about this guy made her paranoid. His wavy blonde hair looked too soft and his crystal blue eyes reflected a good soul.

Right now she didn't need a good soul nosing his way around the place. Raye just knew Jupiter would blame everything on her if the scheme didn't go as planned. She slowed a bit down as she saw Jean trying to keep up and not trip on his luggage. She guessed she could show him his room now.

"This is where you will be staying. Lights off at ten. You look like you need to settle in, so go ahead and take today off. I'll tell you what you have to do tomorrow."

"Thank you." He looked at her from the corner of his eye, "By the way, what do I do if people ask me about the disappearances?" He watched her face turn stonily at the question.

"Just tell them the authorities are working on it. No else, nothing more." She abruptly turned around and walked off. Either she was really distraught at the thought of missing persons or she knew something. He flipped open his cell phone and dialed the number a friend gave him. He counted the rings and dialed another number in.

"Hey Vic, I'm in the temple as we planned. What's my next move?"

"Just act normal and continue to play your cover. You're still an underage citizen in all of this and my boss will fry my ass if either of us screwed up." He chuckled into the speaker.

"Nice to know you care so much about me."

"Yeah, yeah. Listen, meet Zeke tonight. That kid maybe a genius, but he still thinks only a company is buying up his gadgets. When you see him, tell him you're the representative of Kenji Corp. and we'll wire the money into his account like always."

"Understood."

"Jean, good luck and don't screw this up. The Hino are possible suspects for the disappearances, but we need evidence. Remember, your recommendation at the academy is at stake."

"I never screw up boss." He heard laughter at the other end before the line went dead. He sighed and put the cell in his drawer. Now that he thought about it, this case seemed to get more and more complicated. Elder Hino showed the characteristics of gullible, fun loving guy while his granddaughter appeared cold, aloof, and irate…beautiful.

Jean lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Yep, Raye was definitely a hottie and all the more dangerous. Just one more complication, but he knew that Raye couldn't find out what he was thinking. First of all, she was already suspicious of him; and second, he had a feeling she would fry his butt if she ever found out.

Jean checked his watch and had seven more hours to burn before he had to meet the gadget dude. 'I guess it wouldn't hurt to get a feel of the grounds.' He stopped up short as he heard Raye arguing with someone. Instincts forced him to duck behind a tree.

"How many did you say?"

"Thirty. Much better than any of you guys have done." Jean shifted his head and could see her talking to a tall brunette. He could already tell a scowl was marring Raye's sculpted face.

"Don't get cocky, Jupiter. A stranger showed up here and now he's an apprentice. Usually Grandpa would mention something earlier." A depressing emotion flitted across Raye's face before she aggressively shoved it down. Perhaps she was distressed about the new gap between Grandpa and her.

Lita rolled her eyes at Mars. She didn't understand why Mars had to be so dramatic about everything. 'Maybe it's just jealously. I have done better than the others. Yes, that's it; just jealously.'

Jean continues to observe the two girls. He gritted his teeth as he felt a cramp crawling up his leg. He knew he couldn't stay in his crouching position forever. He bit his groan back as he went off balance and slipped on his side. He winced as he heard leaves crumbling and cracking beneath him. Both girls' heads instantly snapped up.

"What was that?"

"I don't know." Jean perspired as he noticed Raye getting nearer and nearer. He held his breath. A squawk sounded and then he saw Raye being force back by…two crows. Now _that_ was odd.

He watched as Raye threatened and shouted at the birds. He noticed the tall brunette laughing and apparently showing no need to help her companion. He silently sent a 'thank you' to the birds and crawled away. He made a note to himself to feed the birds some seeds tomorrow.

/BREAK/

Her delicate fingertips massaged her temple as she gazed hollow-eyed at the sutras. For some reason she felt a headache every time she recited the scriptures in her head. Lately the fire has been dying down until only a small glimmer of a flame was left. It worried her greatly.

She finally growled, and threw the feathered pen down. The night was still young and she needed to clear her thoughts. Besides, she was on leave because of her mishap earlier that week. No one would care if she had a little fun of her own.

The paper doors slid noiselessly as she anchored her body forward. Grandpa and the apprentice should be asleep by now, so she quietly crept to her room. Her amethyst eyes adjusted to the darkness and she found her blood red tank top and some formal black pants. A thick crimson jacket found her outstretched palm and she hurriedly slipped it on. Her shadowy figure vanished into the dim lit street.

/BREAK/

Jean leaned against the darken fence and softly blew his warm breathe into his freezing palms. The temperature seemed to have dropped twenty degrees in the last five minutes. He wished Zeke would just hurry up or call in sick. Any notice would be nice.

"You're from Kenji Corp?" Jean stared at the guy before him. It amazed him that the smart gadget dude was so young. It wasn't just his age, but the innocence emoting from his aura. He now understood why such a smart guy could just give out inventions and not think much about it. The kid never expected that his inventions could be used for evil purposes.

"Yeah, my father sent me here to pick up something for his company. Are you Zeke the Genius?" The kid's shoulder shook as he laughed.

"Not the Genius lately, but I am Zeke. Here is the techno stuff ordered. Make sure you don't drop it."

"Okay. The money is being wired into your account like always. See ya later." The curly-haired kid barely nodded to him before walking off. Once Jean was sure Zeke had left, he carefully turned the box to its side and opened it. Out fell what looked like a tracking device with a tiny lens embedded into it. He assumed he had to stick this onto to someone entering the adducting bus.

The shrill ring of a cell phone reverberated through the night. He cursed and flipped the cover over.

"Chokichi here."

"Where the hell are you?"

"Oh hi Vic. I'm at Hanobui District and I just got the package. Don't worry; I know what to do with it."

"Good. Listen, Miss Hino has been reported to have snuck out of the compound ten minutes ago. She was heading to the red light district and we want you to intercept her. Draw her away from the crowd and find out if she is innocent or somehow involved."

"My sweet Vic, always having lovely words for me."

"Cut the crap Jean and get to work." He sighed as he heard the end of the line go dead. All work and no play made an even naughtier Jean. He checked his watch and saw it was a quarter past midnight. What in the world causes a young priestess to go partying? Well he was about to find out. He called a taxi.

/BREAK/

Raye pretended to yawn as the guys drooled from afar. Getting into the club was so simple it made her giggle. Fake IDs weren't so hard if you had connections…or simple magic to conjure one. She stretched catlike and settled back into the black vinyl seat. Her chin laid on her arm as she casually gazed at the teenagers pounding their feet to the beat.

She wondered why such noisy places drew her so frequently. I wasn't like she was an addicted clubber. It was just…Raye closed her eyes shut. She didn't want to remember that day. She stared down at her hands. Was she like murder in some ways? A killer who always got their victims in the same place? Except she was the murder and the victim.

She sighed and stared depressingly out onto the dance floor. A slow girl tune caught her ears and drew her feet to the floor. Her hips swayed seductively as her body drew in the music.

_What makes this world go round,   
Will the answer let her down,   
She is so sweet and young,   
And her life has just begun,_

_What does her future hold,   
That's the story left unknown,   
Will she make it through her days,   
Let our love lead the way _

Little Raye cautious walked down the hallway, practically dragging her feet. The nurse told her to she could visit her Mommy now. She knew by the tone of the lady that something was wrong, seriously wrong with her Mommy. She clasped the doorknob and could barley turn it as it was so far up. She finally swung the door open and wished she hadn't. That was once porcelain was now a ragged doll. Tubes ran along her mother's arms and chest. Raye screamed.

_Part of me laughs,   
Part of me cries,   
Part of me wants to question why,   
Why is there joy,   
Why is there pain,   
Why is there sunshine than the rain,   
One day you're here,   
Next you are gone ,   
No matter what we must go on,   
Just keep the faith and let love lead the way,   
Everything will work out fine,   
If you let love, love lead the way_

_Sitting there all alone,   
In the window of her room,   
Watching the world go by,   
Brings tears to her eyes,_

_All she sees is hurt and pain,   
She wants to break the chain,   
She'll keep pressing everyday,   
And she'll find her own sweet way,_

Raye snuggled closer to the big chair near the fireplace and continued reading tales of ancient heroes. Her Grandfather had given the book to her for her eighth birthday and it was her most cherished present. She liked to read the book in the living room while everyone was asleep. She paused in her book as she heard the sound of car doors slamming shut.

Raye peered from the corner of the chair and saw her Father walk in with another cheap floozy. She ducked behind the arm of the chair and prayed her Father wouldn't notice her. She hated playing the act of the good daughter when the women 'ooh'ed on what a pretty daughter he had. She couldn't wait until she visited Grandpa again.

_Part of me laughs,   
Part of me cries,   
Part of me wants to question why,   
Why is there joy,   
Why is there pain,   
Why is there sunshine than the rain, _

_One day you're here,   
Next you are gone,   
No matter what we must go on,   
Just keep the faith and,   
Let love lead the way,_

_You can be all that,   
And still can be who you are,   
You gotta know for sure,   
That it isn't make believe,_

_You may feel weak but you are strong,   
Don't you give up, girl _

_If you keep holding on,   
You'll never be wrong,   
Just close your eyes,   
Cause it lies deep in your heart, yeah,_

Her sandal caught on a loose rock and she cried out. She gasped in surprise as she felt strong arms hold her up. Her gaze drew up and she saw a shock of blonde hair cover a pair of cheerful indigo eyes.

"My name is Kaidou. Are you alright Miss Hino?"

_Part of me laughs,   
Part of me cries,   
Part of me wants to question,   
Why is there joy,   
Why is there pain,   
Why is there sunshine than the rain,_

A smiled curved her lips as she gave the white roses a loving glance. She usually preferred lilies, but the white roses were thoughtful of Kaidou. She felt a lightness ease around her heart as she thought of the discussion they had. They both agreed that politics and marriage with children were evil incarnate. Maybe there was something more than a friendship for them?

_One day you're here,   
Next you are gone,   
No matter what we must go on,   
Just keep the faith and,   
Let love lead the way, _

_Love lead the way,   
Love lead the way,   
Love lead the way,   
Love lead the way._

"I don't understand Ms. Yomata. Where did Kaidou go again?"

"He went out to go have dinner with his fiancée this evening at The Music Box. I believe they're going to that club Azure Rain afterwards. Is there something wrong Miss Hino. If you need to talk to your Father, then I can patch you through."

"It's okay Ms. Yomata, I'm just…okay." She hung up the phone. She knew what to do.

_If you keep holding on,   
You'll never be wrong,   
Just close your eyes,   
Cause it lies deep in your heart, yeah,_

_Part of me laughs,   
Part of me cries,   
Part of me wants to question why,   
Why is there joy,   
Why is there pain,   
Why is there sunshine than the rain,   
One day you're here,   
Next you are gone,   
No matter what we must go on,_

She rubbed her elbows as the chill crept up her arms. The thin slip of a dress only reached her mid-calf and totally showed off her back. Luckily she slipped behind the bouncer. Her violet eyes scanned the area. Her eyes narrowed as she spotted Kaido with his supposed future wife. She sauntered to where he was. The blonde looked up from his companion. His eyes widened.

"Raye?"

"Kaido." She glared past his shoulder. Kaido seemed to have figured out what she was glaring at. He groaned and pulled her across the floor and away from the other woman.

"Get your hands off me you…you ass!"

"Raye I can explain." She shoved at his chest and brought the full-force glare upon him. The guy visibly winced.

"Then explain."

"Look, the LDA party offered me to stand as their runner. They said I had to represent a perfect picture to insure I get popular vote. I knew how you felt about politics and I was going to break it to you tomorrow." Tears filled her amethyst eyes. She glanced away so he couldn't see them.

"I see." She hurried away.

_Just keep the faith and let love lead the way, _

_Everything will work out fine,_

She grasped the broom handle and stared vacantly at the grounds. The wind blew harshly at her robes but she could feel nothing. Numbness filled her veins as her soul cried to the heavens.

"Miss?" It took a moment of blinking before she realized a cheerful blonde girl was waving a charm in front of her. "I wanted to buy this charm to help me with love. How much?"

Raye gave the girl a baleful glare. "Love is meaningless…The charm is ten Zen." She led the girl to the counter where the money was. The blonde girl had a calculating look behind Raye's back.

"Say," the mysterious girl commented, "what you said before seems like you've been burned real bad. I know someone who can make it all go away…"

"I'm listening."

_If you let love, love lead the way _

_Love lead the way,   
Love lead the way,   
Love lead the way,   
Love lead the way._

Jean's sky blue eyes followed Raye's movement across the dance floor. She made the music feel as if it was a tangible thing that could be wrapped around the shoulders. He slipped into the crowd towards her.

"Raye." She blinked as she opened her eyes. Wetness had streamed down her cheek. 'Oh great, I'm crying in public.'

"Jean, what are you doing here?" The music blared up to a fast beat. She couldn't hear what he said, but saw he mouthed outside. She followed him drunkenly as they flew from the club's backdoor. The instant cold air drew a shiver. Jean noticed and wrapped his jacket around her.

"You know Raye, when I first met you today; I got the impression that you're a total bitch." He grinned as fire smoldered in her purple orbs and he put a finger to her lips. "But I realized you just need to scream at the world. But you can't scream, so you yell in a temper. Yelling and screaming isn't the same thing. They're both so loud, but so different. And I know where you can finally scream." He dragged her off.

/BREAK/

She stared at the starlit sky. I was much colder on the top of the ten story building then on ground level. The city lights were beautiful though.

"What are we doing up here again?" He gave her a smile.

"Just scream your head off."

"What!" She stared at him in disbelief. Maybe this guy was more messed up than her.

"Just scream your head off." She gave him a shaky smile.

"Okay." She thought of all the pain and hurt, guilt and shame, and she drew it from her heart and soul. Her scream sent shivers throughout Jean's body. He knew now he couldn't interview her tonight. She seemed so lost and…he didn't want to ruin some happiness she had now. Maybe it was the best of times to interrogate her tonight, but he couldn't draw himself to do it.

They walked silently home; one person feeling free, the other gloomy. Jean reached his room and turned off his cell phone; clueless of what he would do next.

/End/

BNB: Wow, this chapter just really flowed out of me. Anyways, I hoped you liked it because the next one will probably not be out until another month and a half. Depends on school and if I can think of something.

Ken: I just luv Spice Girls!! o

BNB: . Well, everyone has their own taste. If I make Jean/Jadeite seem a bit older, then I'm sorry. It will be revealed why he has connection to the local detectives later. The age difference Kaidou and Raye is a little far, but what the hell; this is supposed to be set in Japan. Maybe they're not as prudish as Americans.

Ken: Kaidou was an original character in the manga where the section was titled "Casablanca Memories." He worked for Raye's father as an assistant.

BNB: Now to answer reviews

Demino: I'll try to make it clearer. The previous chapters were to get things started and this one included. As for the grammar, I'll try my best. Grammar was never really my strong point, but creativity is my thing. Hope you continue to enjoy the fic.

Night's Soul: Always nice to have a repeat reviewer because it shows someone is acting still reading my fic. I'll update as soon as I can. My grammar is a little bit off, but I guess my FOB roots are showing.

Phoenix: REVieW!!!


	4. Chapter 4: Feeling The Freeze

Woot, another chapter out! Good thing I got this out before finals started or this wouldn't be coming out until during summer. Well enjoy! BlueNovaBunny

BNB: Let's see, after finals….SUMMER! WAHOO!

Ken: Calm down. This just means you have to start driving school soon, which means you'll run over an old lady…

Phoenix: As the old saying goes, 'Asians behind a wheel…'

BNB: That absolutely has nothing to do with me! I'll be the greatest driver ever!

Phoenix/Ken: Delusional!

BNB: Whatever

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi

Story Signs:

/BREAK/

'thoughts'

Serena Tsukino-14

Darien Chiba-17

Andrew/Andy Furuhata-18

Reika Nishimura-18

Reese Hoshi-18 (author character)

Nathan/Nephrite Stanton-18

Amy Mizuno-14

Raye Hino-14

Jean/Jadeite Chokichi-16

Kyle Tauro-18

Mina Anio-14

Kaidou-20

**Chapter 4: Feeling The Freeze**

Zeke stretched his shoulders before closing the laptop. He worked the kinks out of his muscles and gave a hearty yawn. His bleary eyes looked at the clock. The clock's red digits blared out 7:40; twenty minutes to reach school. Once again he had pulled an all-nighter. He shook himself awake and decided on a cold shower to wake himself up.

He made it on time for his first day at his new school. The name of the school matched the name on the paper, Crossroads Jr. High. He just hoped the school wouldn't give him some lame-ass kid to show him around. He was about to step inside the building when a flurry of wind pushed him aside.

"What the hell?" A few seconds later an obviously tired girl came running up. Her red curls bobbed up and down as she gasped for more air.

"Damn that Serena. She wasn't even late this time," the girl vehemently muttered to herself. The girl seemed to finally realize that a stranger was still standing there looking amazed at her.

"Oh, you must be another newbie. Geez, my head is still spinning from all the new students transferring in."

"Oh really?" Zeke gave her a curious look. "Who else transferred in?"

"This really smart girl named Ami Mizuno. And I hear some other girl is also going to come later in the school year. Oh excuse me, I didn't introduce myself."

"That's quite alright."

"No, no. My mama taught me to be proper. I'm Molly Osaka."

"I'm Zeke Lanker." They briefly shook hands.

"Do you want me to show you where the main office is? We have five minutes before my first class start."

"Sure." He followed the petite woman down the hallway.

"So what made you chose Crossroads?" Molly glanced back at Zeke.

"Well actually, my transcripts were mixed up in the transition. I was supposed to go to

Azabu Jr. High and ended up here instead. The school board offered to fix the problem, but I decided to try here. If I don't like it, then I'll just switch to Azabu next semester."

"Wow, Azabu accepted you. I heard that Azabu Jr. High was hard to get into and its prep high school is even harder."

"Yeah, that's true. Later this month, I'm going to talk to a student from the high school about the requirements to get in and what programs they can offer me." Molly's eyes rounded even more. This kid had to be super smart. Maybe he was even smarter than Miss Mizuno. Her face crunched as if she tastes something bitter. _I hope he's smarter than miss pain-in-the-ass. She acts so superior than everyone else._

"Well here's the office. I would—ohff!" A certain blonde had attached herself to Molly's side. "Serena! Where have you been?" The person in question just rolled her eyes.

"Sammy messed with my alarm clock and I ended rising early," at this point the girl pouted, "so I thought I was late and rushed to school. I'll teach that brat some day, I swear." Molly just giggled at her friend's antics. Serena finally seemed to notice the mysterious guy standing behind Molly.

"Hi! Are you new?"

"Yes. Zeke Lanker."

"Serena Tuskino, Crossroads' most lovable student."

"And the dumbest underachiever." The small group's head swiveled to meet the cold cobalt eyes of another female student of Crossroads. Molly's face crumbled into anger while Serena still had a stunned surprised look.

"Look Miss Mizuno, you may be the top student, but that doesn't give you a right to insult Serena. Enjoy the rest of your school year alone!" Molly turned her face away so she didn't have to look at Amy's face. This brought her to face the amused Zeke. "Serena and I eat lunch in the shaded area behind the school. I'd be pleased if you join us."

Zeke gave her the briefest nod. His eyes were more concentrated on the snobbish Miss Mizuno. A wry grin formed on his lips.

"Let me guess, you're my guide?" Amy gave a pained sigh.

"Yes. Obviously this school doesn't respect that I have other things to do." _Whoa, major bitch queen…though I have to say I kind of like it. Well two can play at that game. Seems Queen B needs a dose of her own medicine._

"So aren't you supposed to show me to somewhere," Zeke quirked an eyebrow before coldly walking off. For a second Amy was stunned. She had never ever let anyone have the last say. A vicious scowl emerged on her face. And this time it wouldn't be different.

/BREAK/

Today our known super heroes were doing something very heroic…aw hell, they were sleeping during class. A certain dark-haired boy was taking a break in his dreams and kept murmuring Furbies and clenching his fist. The other red head was kicking in his sleep and muttering about food.

Ms. Sonoma growled and snapped her chalk in two. She had never met a student so cocky, prideful, and a bad egg all rolled in one before. Well now she had Nathaniel Stanton in her class and he was even corrupting her best student.

"Chiba! Stanton! Please wake up!"

Darien's eyes shot open. "Furbies! Ahhh, get them off me." Darien tried to get his bearings back to reality while the other kids snickered at him. "Damn Furbies," he muttered before standing attention. To his right, Nathan was smiling smugly. Ms. Sonoma narrowed her eyes.

"Mr. Stanton, what symbol would you use in this equation?"

"Ohms, Ms. Sonoma." Ms. Sonoma gave an aggravated sigh as she returned back to board. She would never get a wrong answer from him.

"So how did you know the symbol to use? You were sleeping right?" Nathan gave him a pitying tone.

"This is my second time taking this class. I should have remembered something from the first time when I failed it." Darien just shook his head in disbelief. _It's really me who should pity him_. The bell rang and both of them headed for lunch.

Nathan checked his sack and shriveled his nose in disgust. The cook at his house made another inedible meal. His glanced and Darien's lunch and saw he was happily munching away at a Bento box. _Now how did he get that? I thought only girls made those._

"Hey Chiba, willing to share?" Darien rolled his eyes and offered Nathan some food. Nathan was always mooching off of his lunch. The guy should really tell his cook off and get some edible food from home. But then Nathan was the only one to suffer the cook's creations because his father was always out.

Both of them were surprised when Kyle walked over to them.

"Chiba, just the person I was looking for. I need you to come with me and introduce you to another student since you'll student Body President next year."

"Sure. Where is he?"

"At Crossroads Jr. High."

"Jr. High? Why is it so important that we meet him?"

"Supposedly he's some great genius. We want him to know that the school extends their arm out to him and welcomes him for next year."

Darien arched an eyebrow, "this must be some student then."

"Yes, he is."

"Can I come along?" Kyle massaged his temple as if he felt a headache was forming. There was no harm in bringing Stanton because he was a celebrity and would promote the school's fame, but his grades said otherwise.

"Fine." Nathan was about to do a victor dance. "But I don't want you to be a bad influence on him. Heaven knows Chiba's grades are slipping when you came around."

/BREAK/

Serena opened her lunchbox and practically inhaled her food. Molly elbowed Serena as Zeke stared in amazement.

"At this rate, she should be choking," Zeke commented dryly. Molly only nodded and giggled nervously. They finally had a totally cute guy come to their school and Serena was embarrassing the hell out of her.

"Are you Zeke Lanker?"

"Yes I am." Molly's eyes rounded as she saw the most handsome guys concentrated around her. Serena paused in her eating and looked up.

"Darien?"

"Serena? What are you doing here?" She gave him a strange look and dusted off her skirt as she stood up.

"I go to this school. Why do you want to talk to Zeke?"

"Well, uh…I don't remember." He pondered and scratched his head. "Now what was it?" Behind him, you could see a vein throbbing in Kyle's forehead. The guy muttered something like idiots under his breathe.

Serena smiled up at Darien. "Well since you're here, it's time to pay up for the ice cream cone you made me drop at the beach party!"

"Ice cream cone? What? When did that happen?" Serena turned around and giggled into her hand. She gave Nathan a saucy wink before turning back to Darien. Nathan couldn't help and grin. He wouldn't be surprised if this little girl had Darien wrapped around her pinky at the end of the week, after running a few circles around him. "Oh Darien you have such a bad short term memory." She tugged on his arm and dragged him away and catching Molly by the collar and dragging her off too.

"So what are you doing here?" Zeke questioned.

"We're from Azabu. I think you knew that we were coming."

"Yeah—"

"Mr. Lanker, you left your folder with me. Next time, if you're going to drop something, drop it in someone else's hands." Amy gave him a frosty glare as she threw the folder at his feet.

"It's you!" Zeke observed a shocked expression appear on Amy's face until quickly slipped it under her expressionless mask.

"Why yes Mr. Stanton, I do believe we have met. I must be going now." Dust flirted behind her as she ran off in the other direction.

"Hey!" Nathan trailed closely behind as he ran off after her. Zeke raised a quizzical brow. Either the ice queen did something really bad or the two were in some kind of a relationship. An image of Amy's scowl popped into his head. 'Nah couldn't be the latter. She's too cold.'

"So what was your name again?

"Kyle Tauro. I'm currently the study body president at Azabu High School. I'm thinking maybe this should be rescheduled because my two classmates seemed to have run off."

"Yeah, I guess so." Zeke chuckled.

"Maybe that's the best planned." Kyle shook Zeke's hand before walking off to gather his idiot classmates.

/BREAK/

Nathan gasped and leaned on his knees. 'Where the hell did she go? And how can she run so fast?' He groaned and collapsed on a nearby bench. A shadow fell over his features. "If you move to the left, then you can block that sweltering sunlight.

"Geez, what happened to you?" Nathan glared up at Darien.

"I'm just taking a pleasant run in this heat. What happened to you? You have a pained expression Did you injury yourself?" Darien grimaced.

"No, more like my wallet. Serena insisted I buy four cones of ice cream."

"So, that's only two cones for you and two for her."

"It appears that way, but it was actually one cone for her friend Molly and three cones for herself." Nathan whistled in appreciation.

"That girl can hold down her meals."

"Yeah, and my wallet." They both broke out laughing.

/BREAK/

Amy rolled her eyes as the two guys walked off. A hand clamped down on her shoulder. She sweat dropped and turned slowly around.

"Oh, Mina." The blonde could hear the relief voiced in the blue-haired student, but she noticed the girl's guard was still up. It was always good to keep your underling's on their feet.

"Have anything new to report?"

"Yes, actually. I spotted the guy that could've possible defeated Titus. He may be in league with Tuxedo Mask and that Sailor Moon."

"Fine then, I want you to follow him." She was about to protest, but a look from Mina silenced her. "Our plan is too close to being complete. You fail me, you fail Queen Beryl. And you know what that means…" Amy pulled back all of her emotions. She hated this, following orders, but thinking like this could get her terminated.

"Understood Venus. I'll report to you in a week."

"Good."

Mina grabbed her purse and walked towards the gate. She glanced sideways and noticed a certain silver-haired man dragging two people behind him. Her glanced moved back forward as the guy looked up to stare at her. She told him the next time they met; they'd have to kill each other. But her heart told her this wouldn't be the day

BNB: Tough chapter to get out or more like not enough

Ken: More like you were lazy :P

BNB: Annoying brat

Ken: Yah yah, you can't catch me

BNB: Duh I can, we're in the same mind.

Ken: Oh yeah…

BNB: Now for reviews

Whatever: Thanks that you like it. Now stop poking me in class or patting my shoulder. ;D

Phoenix: REviEw!


	5. Chapter 5:Meeting Of The Mind And Body,

Ok, I know it's been a really long time since I've updated. My computer broke down again, so I curse Dell computers on their fragility, and then I got my PC fixed. I got back online and found out there was new guidelines, which then found my account had been disabled. I grew tired of waiting for this chapter to be edited by a friend, so here it goes….BlueNovaBunny.

BNB: Finally back. Hmm, I think I'll take an eternal nap

Ken: No! You must write. Your thoughts scare me and the only way tot avoid them is write out her imagination.

BNB: Yeah, umm hmmm, (yarn) sleepy…

Ken: Grrr

**The Bishounen Shitennou Generals**

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi

Story Signs:

_telepathy_

/BREAK/

'thoughts'

Serena Tsukino-14

Darien Chiba-17

Andrew/Andy Furuhata-18

Reika Nishimura-18

Reese Hoshi-18 (author character)

Nathan/Nephrite Stanton-18

Amy Mizuno-14

Raye Hino-14

Jean/Jadeite Chokichi-16

Kyle Tauro-18

Mina Anio-14

Kaidou-20

**Chapter 5: Meeting Of The Mind And Body, Then A Slap**

Jean paced his room, sat down, then stood back up. He winced as his sore backside suffered unholy strain as he utilized his walking abilities. Even though Raye had showed a weakness in her, she still was a harsh mistress. In fact, his workload seemed to increase each passing day since that night's incident.

His cell phone finally rang and he almost dropped it while reaching for it.

"Yeah?"

"What the hell are you doing?"

Jean couldn't help but smirk. "I don't know Vic. Was that an explanation or an order to get moving?" He chuckled as he heard Vic grind her teeth across the line.

"Look you little punk, I don't have time for your smart ass comments. And the answer is both." Jean gave the door a worried glance.

"Hey, keep your voice down. Are you in deep shit with your boss?"

The frustrated detective gave a sigh, "Kind of. They are sending someone from London to help out with this case. Supposedly, they had the same trouble a year back and my department head asked a friend for a favor. I don't know when they are transferring in, but the fact that we need a transferee means we're in trouble."

"So does that mean you're getting kicked off the case?" Vic stared blankly at the stark wall across from her.

"Not yet, Jean, not yet. Just stick on the case and find something we can use."

"Sure thing, boss. Just give me a ring if you have any new information." He clicked the end button and stashed the cell phone under his mattress.

/BREAK/

Nathan was still staring at Artemis. "Dude, you have a talking cat!" Darien rolled his eyes and continued to sip his coffee. "I don't think you understand this situation. We can make money of this! Think about it, a talking cat."

Artemis glared at the new addition and contemplated physically scarring Nathan's face. The new guy was definitely annoying.

"I may be a talking cat, but at least I have a higher IQ, whereas you have the thinking ability of a dodo." Darien started to laugh like a manic. Unfortunately he was drinking something at that time and snorted up some liquid. A few seconds of Darien coughing and Artemis clawing the carpet in frustration, things settled down.

"Okay, I called this meeting," the white cat droned while swishing his tail, "to figure out the reason of the disappearing buses at Hikawa Jinja. I normally wouldn't investigate something like this, but the number of disappearance is just appalling. Also, my computer is picking out negative activity around that area."

"You have a computer!" both Darien and Nathan shouted. Artemis sweat-dropped, didn't they hear a word he said? Artemis was relieved when he saw Darien have his game face on and took the lead.

"Okay, I'll go investigate tomorrow and Nathan can go today. We'll alternate so we don't look too suspicious."

Nathan raised his eyebrow. "Why do I have to go today?"

Darien growled, "Because I have to work today. Just pretend you're buying a charm or something." Nathan looked at him with disgust. Only giggly school girls bought charms. He picked up his jacket and caught a bus to Hiwaka Jinja temple.

/BREAK/

Lita checked her watch for the third time. 'Where is Mars?' She gritted her teeth and clenched her fist. It wasn't like this was the only project going on. She had other appointments to make too. She sighed and put her arms behind her head. She had to admit though, that this was the most successful mission so far.

"Excuse miss, do you know where the charm stand is?" Lita opened one lid and gave the brunette a quizzical glance. What would a boy need with a charm?

"I don't know. Look around." And with that terse statement she walked off. Nathan just stared at the spot where that girl was standing. What was up with these girls acting so cold to him lately? Usually they're charmed to meet me.

"Man, Nathan, you need to up your catching skills more."

"Talking to yourself? You know, that isn't very healthy."

Nathan smirked, "Really? I heard otherwise." Jean gave Nathan a forced smile, but his eyes still told he was suspicious. He just had a feeling that the brunette girl was somehow involved in the disappearances. First she talked to Raye, and now she was talking to this man. Somehow, there had to be a connection.

"What? No come back?" Jean practically rolled his eyes.

"Charms are on the right side of the garden, near the stairs. Careful, so far the girls that have bought charms are the ones to disappear."

"Disappearances? Do you know anything else about them?" Nathan blurted out. Jean's eyes narrowed. Why would this guy want to know about the disappearances? Nathan gulped. The guy was obviously suspicious of him now.

"It's just my sister came to buy a charm two days ago and she disappeared on some phantom bus. Well, that's what they're calling it on the news. I just want to find my little sis, you know." Nathan quickly ran off.

"Yeah, sure…" Jean turned back around and continued to sweep the floor. So the guy was only looking for his sister. He was harmless.

"Jean, I need you to clean the fireplace." Oh great, it was his favorite sexy tyrant. 'Hmm, sexy tyrant sounds like fun…uh oh, better get to work. She's glaring at me.' Jean bowed his head and went meekly. Armed with a brush in one hand and a soapy bucket in the other, he tackled his new chore. With a few hours, give or take, he had the place spotless.

As Jean was rubbing the dark soot off his skin, he noticed something glittering in the cold embers of the fireplace. 'What is that?' He bent down and fished out a gem. It was a smooth green stone tinted with splotches of light green here and there. The jade didn't look like it belonged to anyone. It wasn't even cut to fit into jewelry. He tossed it up into the air and caught it. 'Finders Keepers.' The gem slid silently into his pockets.

"Hey Jean, are you done yet?" Raye entered the room, "wow, you did a pretty god job." She gave a calculating look from the corner of her eye. "Though, you should manage your time and finish something simple as this faster."

"Well, it _was _only one person doing the job." Raye stood there silent. 'Well, this is the first time she had nothing to say.' When she stood there for a while longer, he realized she had something else to say.

"Are you related to Kaidou?" the question was so abrupt and quietly said, that it took him a moment to understand what she was saying.

"He's my cousin." Raye stared coldly at the floor.

"I see." It took her a bit longer than she thought to choke out another word. "H-how''s he doing with the campaign and being married?" Damn it, Jean wished he could see her eyes. Her bangs were covering her forehead, and it didn't help that her eyes were downcast. Was there a glimmer of tears he saw?

"To tell you the truth, I don't know. We're not really close, but I knew he would be a great politician."

"Really." Jean could hear the anger and hurt in her voice. There couldn't possibly be anything between Raye and Kaidou, could there?

"Yeah, he's the greatest politician ever. And you know why?" He didn't even wait for her to answer. "Because all politicians are jerks." A hint of a smile graced her lips.

"Yeah, I think so too. My father is into politics, and Kaidou was his assistant. We were friends. Kaidou and me, not my father. Father and I never really got along…"

"Don't get me talking about fathers," Jean grumbled. "I have enough problems with mine. Ever since Kaidou became successful, every one in my family is all about joining the government. Right now, I just want to join the army so I can escape from it all." Raye smiled at him and Jean was struck speechless for once in his life. She actually smiled, and more than that, she was smiling at him!

'Hey Jean, why don't you clean up, and then we'll go out to eat. Grandpa has been complaining how I don't get out enough anyways, so he won't mind if we return a little late. See you in ten minutes." Raye walked to her room and smiled to herself. She wondered if she and Kaidou could have been like this. Hang out together and get to know each other. She thought wistfully about it and deep down she knew it was impossible.

Her hands hazardously grabbed a knee length violet summer dress. She tied a light scarlet cotton jacket around her waist. She practically ran over to Jean's room and opened his door. 'Holy crap!'

"Raye, you should really learn to knock." Luckily, because Raye was about to die of embarrassment, Jean had been turned away from the door when he was zipping up his pants. Though, his blue button down shirt and khakis pants couldn't hide the fact that he had a nice ass. One that Raye found herself staring at and blushing continuously.

"Quit staring kiddo, and let's go." He dragged her out of there before she could reply with a sharp retort. Unbeknownst to them, a pair of emerald green eyes followed their footsteps. And to the pair's unknowing stalker, a certain auburn-haired boy was following her.

/BREAK/

Raye smiled at another joke Jean had told. She couldn't believe he was so incredibly funny with his witty jokes. They had snagged a seat at a local restaurant which was also very classy. She guessed Jean had some connections too. Normally they wouldn't allow anyone under eighteen in the Tree Top, but Jean was waved through without even a word.

Raye stirred her drink some more with a spoon. She frowned as she noticed a shadow over her shoulder.

"Raye Hino? And Jean? Well, I didn't expect this. When did you two meet and Jean, when did you get in town?" Raye looked up and wished she hadn't.

"Kaidou…" That singled word seemed to echo in her mind and shatter her heart. She quickly snuffed the hurt deep down, but Jean saw a gleam of it before it was hidden behind an emotionless mask.

It was sickening how Kaidou continued to stand there with an ever so bright cheery smile. Didn't he know how badly Raye was hurt? Didn't he? Anger clouded Jean's vision. Raye seemed to notice how tense Jean was and held his hand under the table. She nodded to him, and Jean knew she would be okay. Jean plastered on a fake smile and had a quick idle chat with Kaidou. Finally the guy left.

"I'm so sorry, Raye. I didn't think he would come here." She nodded her head.

"It's okay Jean. What's done is done. I realize now that I shouldn't live in the past. It would just hurt me in the end." Raye gasped and bent over. Jean shouted for help and held Raye.

"Raye! Raye, what's wrong?"

"Jean…" Suddenly she felt great. It was like a big black cloud had dispersed. The vise around her heart lessened and she felt free. She could hear something echoing softly far away. It sounded like Mars. A sweet voice was talking to her, but all she could make out was Mars.

"So you've got away." Jean looked up and scowled at the familiar brunette. Except this time, she was dressed in an extremely weird costume. "Hello sweetie." She punched Jean and he rocketed five feet away. By this time the restaurant had cleared of screaming people.

"Jean…" Raye gasped. She felt so weak. The powers Beryl had granted were only a fleeting memory now. A red pen dropped onto her palm. "What? A black cat?"

"Say 'Mars Power Make up.'"

"What? A talking black cat?"

Luna growled, "Just say it!"

"Mars Power Make Up!" Flames erupted around Raye, filling her whole body with powerful magic. She glared at Jupiter as the brunette's hands clamped down on her shoulders. Beryl's offer could never amount to the power she had now.

"Mars Soul Fire!" Flames shot out of her gloved hand, forcing Jupiter to back up. But then, the green warrior dodged another attempt by Raye and slammed the girl into the wall. Mars screamed and crumbled onto the floor.

Jean shook his head and stared in disbelief. Raye was being attacked by that girl. Wait; was that Raye on the floor? She was certainly dress weird. How could a woman possible fight in high heels? The girl in green grabbed Raye by the neck and held her up.

"You're stupid. We were so close to gathering energy and you had to turn. Well I'm ending this partnership right now. I work better alone anyways. Kidnapping those little school girls will be much faster without you dragging me behind." Jean stared wide-eyed at Raye. So she was involved in all the kidnappings! Raye looked away from Jean. "She mouthed 'I'm Sorry' to him before closing her eyes. It was getting harder and harder to breathe.

Jean clenched his fist. He couldn't let Raye die, even if she was guilty. He felt like they was something between them, something ancient and unknown. His hand slipped into his pocket and clasped around the jade stone he found that day. His heart skipped a beat. 'What is that feeling?' _Jadeite…_

"Jikoku Jadeite!" A blinding blue light swirled around him, revealing armor tinted in blue. The sword at his side was just itching to be drawn. "I am Jadeite, Ruler of the Far East and Illusions. You will drop that girl."

Jupiter smirked and tightened her hold even more. "Make me!" He pointed the naked blade at the overturned tables. The tables started to float and then he made a swiping motion. The tables smashed into Jupiter's side and she released Raye.

Jupiter gave a frustrated howl and threw a lightening bolt at Jadeite, flinging him back. She was about to finish him off when a hand forced her arm behind her back and onto the ground.

"Now little girls should play nice," a deep joking voice reprimanded. Jupiter glared up and noticed someone wearing armor like the blue boy, except this one was in red.

"And _little_ boys should stay out of a girl's fun!" Nephrite raised an eyebrow and smirked at her. He was too busy gloating to notice an ice spike coming straight for his head. Good thing a rose intercepted it, leaving Nephrite with just a scratch on his cheek.

Mercury gave a sour smile as she acknowledged Tuxedo Mask. "Well, at least that is an eye for an eye and," she glared a Nephrite, "a cheek for a cheek. Although we won't be even for Titus until I take your life." With Nephrite distracted, Jupiter rolled to the side, bringing down the guy in red. She was about to draw her powers for a finishing blow, but had to use it instead to block a certain flying tiara.

Tuxedo Mask grinned. He knew who that was and he had wondering when she would show up. Enter the moon child, jumping from a high window sill and almost tripping on her own boots. Tuxedo Mask held out his arm so she could grab it and balance herself.

"You almost missed the party."

Sailor Moon winked at him, "I like to be fashionable late, makes for a grand entrance." Jupiter and Mercury stood side to side, ready to fight. They were about to combine their attacks and finish off the people in their way.

_Mercury.__ Jupiter. Report back. You're not strong enough for this, especially with Mars converted to their side._ Both girls bowed their heads and vanished into thin air.

The superheroes gathered in a circle. Mars gave everyone a wary look and transformed back into her street clothes. Jean followed suit. Nathan hesitated, but realized Jean would probably be fighting with them now. The only ones still powered up were Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon.

"Look," Raye mumbled, "we're probably all tired. Tomorrow, we meet at Hiwaka Jinja temple in civilian clothes and I'll explain everything. We can also make a plan to rescue the missing girls. Sounds good?" Everyone agreed. Raye gave Jean a "follow me" look and passed him. About half-way to her house, Jean couldn't keep silent anymore.

"Why, Raye, why did you do it?"

"Can't this wait for tomorrow?" he pulled on the sleeve of her jacket to stop her.

"No, it can't." Raye grumbled, but knew Jean was now ready for answers.

"I fell in love with a man—

"Kaidou…" Raye gave him a pleading look.

"Please don't interrupt me, or I'm not sure I could continue. Yes, I feel in love with Kaidou. I thought we were kindred spirits, but in the end, he broke my heart. He lied to me! He was becoming a politician and marrying some woman who was the daughter of the head of the Independence party. After that, I meant some strange girl who said she could help me forget. She said she could help ease the pain." Raye stared bitterly into the sky.

"At first I thought she was offering some kind of drug or something," Raye gave a wry chuckle that broke Jean's heart. "Now that I look back on it, I wish it was some drug. Less people would be hurt that way." He frowned.

"But you would be hurting yourself." She gave him a sad smile and continued on.

"I gained these supernatural powers from her, but they came at a price. I had to collect energy for this queen. She clouded my mind. I never wanted to be weak again, to let someone like Kaidou break me. This queen offered power and I gained it, but also I could never escape from my past. But tonight, I felt like I could live again. It's never healthy to hold onto the past. Remember, yes, because we learn from our mistakes, but never to be busy living in the past that we forget the present." She held his hand.

"You are the present Jean, and I'm happy with you." She kissed him lightly on the cheek, and then slapped him. The confused boy started at her in shock.

"Thank you for today, but I now know that you were investigating the disappearances. Don't think I didn't find you cell phone with that detective's number on it. We had a nice chat because she thought I was helping you. I was actually about to kill you, but then I found out you were Kaidou's cousin." She gave him a brilliant smile and cheerfully walked home, Jean trailing behind her.

BNB: Please, please review. I sometimes feel this story is not getting enough attention and wonder if I should continue

Ken: Is that a threat?

BNB: I'm not even sure of myself now. Well, until next chapter, I guess

Phoenix: REviEw!


	6. Chapter 6: Flight of the Phoenix: Mars R

Oh, it's so good to be back! There was a recent death in my family; I have just been so depressed lately and I kind of left my fanfics to rot in my computer…But now I'm back on my feet BlueNovaBunny

BNB: Woot, this chapter closes up Raye's side of the story

Ken: Oh boohoo, she gets dumped, then gets pissy

BNB: Quiet, Raye is my favorite SM character XD

Phoenix: I like chocolate!

BNB & Ken: O.o Strange…

BNB: Anyways, answer to reviews at the bottom. I lowered the story rating because I wasn't sure if this belonged in Teen or Mature. So review me if there's a problem.

**The Bishounen Shitennou Generals**

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi

Story Signs:

_telepathy_

/BREAK/

'thoughts'

Serena Tsukino-14

Darien Chiba-17

Andrew/Andy Furuhata-18

Reika Nishimura-18

Reese Hoshi-18 (author character)

Nathan Stanton /Nephrite Komokuten-18

Amy Mizuno-14

Raye Hino-14

Jean Chokichi /Jadeite Jikoku-16

Kyle Tauro-18

Mina Anio-14

Kaidou-20

**Chapter 6: Flight of the Phoenix: Mars Reborn! **

Raye groaned in frustration and checked her watch for the tenth time. 'I wonder where those guys are.' She continued to tap her fingers on the Japanese flat table.

"Calm down, Raye. It's okay to be late." Jean gave her an inquiring look, "By the way, what time did you tell them to come?" Raye groaned even louder and let her forehead knock onto the table. She didn't specify a time.

"We're going to be here all day," she moaned.

Jean stopped sweeping and placed the broom down. "They have to show up; the lives of the school girls matter too much." Raye agreed.

"I just feel safer in numbers. Jupiter knows where I live; she could attack us at anytime!" Both heads bobbed up when they heard whistling that was oh so familiar. A certain brunette with a surfer smile showed up.

"So I'm the first one here?" Both the temple's residents nodded. "Oh well, the masked man is coming here soon. I'm not sure about Moon-Cakes, though. She's a free agent, but apparently she started the same day as our masked boy." Raye absorbed this information, but started as she realized something.

"I think we haven't introduced ourselves. I am Raye Hino and this is," she pointed to Jean, "Jean Chokichi."

"I'm Nathan Stanton." Jean's brow furrowed. Where has he heard that name before? He started as Raye came to life beside him.

"You're the son of the actor, Maxfield Stanton!"

"Yeah, but Dad and I aren't really that close."

Raye sighed, "Don't mention it, I have the same problem." Jean stared at the couple suspiciously. He wasn't so sure he liked Nathan sitting so close to Raye.

B-R-E-A-K

"So are you seriously going?" Serena rolled her eyes at Luna and finished pulling on her socks.

"I originally planned to go to the arcade and see Andrew, but now that you mention it…" Luna growled in frustration and anxiously clawed the carpet.

"Honestly, Serena, I thought you would have more responsibility. Instead, you're thinking about boys!" Serena stuck her tongue at Luna and exited the room. She interrupted Sammy's video game and ran quickly to the Crown Arcade before he could retaliate.

To her surprise, Andrew was talking to someone, but his back was turned facing her, so she didn't see who the person was. 'It better not be a girl is all I have to say!' She insisted on having a frown on her faced, thinking the person was a girl. Abruptly, Andrew turned away, revealing…a man! And what a man…

Darien cracked a laugh as he saw Serena's scrunched up face. "Hey Buns, what's up with the old lady glare?" Darien chuckled as Serena's left eye twitched.

"Buns? BUNS! What's up with the nicknames? First it was Cow-Tails, now BUNS! You're a beast Darien." She added a wail loud enough to frighten the nearby customers. Darien looked nervously around.

"Geez Darien, you're a real winner with women." Andrew winked at the blushing Serena.

"This is a girl, not a woman," he muttered. He thought he got away with that remark until Serena elbowed him in the gut.

"So Andrew, you know Darien from where?"

"Oh, from High School. He's a class younger than me."

"And is he always such an ass?" Andrew laughed outright.

"Sometimes. Oh look, I think we made him mad!"

"Enough! Andrew, Reika is waiting for you at the Crown Diner. I'm sure your sister is entertaining her with tales of your past." Andrew sweat-dropped and ran across the street to the Crown Diner while being cursed at by passing drivers.

"Rei…ka?" Serena questioned.

"Reika Nishimura is Andrew's girlfriend. She graduating this year with Andrew and I think he's going to propose to her before she goes to her archeological dig. With Andy being such a flirt, I don't know why she keeps up with him." Darien sighed. "It's a real shame, him leading young girls on like that, though if I was a smart girl, I wouldn't fall for his smiles."

"Don't say that!" Serena's voice trembled, "he's a nice guy and any girl, no matter how smart she is, would fall for his personality. Don't say things you don't understand." She yelled and ran off. Darien just stood their shocked.

'Did Serena like Andy…Nah, couldn't be. Although, she did seem upset by my comment.' Darien rubbed his temple. 'Oh crap, she did like him!' He ran after Serena's dust trail.

B-R-E-A-K

"Stupid Darien. Oh why does he always have to aggravate me," howled Serena. She stared listlessly at the street. She really did care about Andrew, but now as she thought about; she realized her feelings about Andrew had changed. She didn't know how, but it felt like she cared for him in a sisterly way.

She sighed and trudged on. There was still that meeting at the girl's temple to go to. Her head snapped up as she heard the squeak of rubber on asphalt. Ahead of her was a bus stopping at Sendai Hill.

'Hey, isn't the bus that stops at Sendai Hill the phantom bus responsible for the disappearances?' She gasped as she saw the female bus driver drag a school girl on. 'It is!'

Just at that moment, Jupiter happened to glance over her shoulder. Serena shrieked as she felt a gloved hand cover her throat.

"Well look at what I've got here…," Jupiter sneered.

B-R-E-A-K

Raye stood up as she heard a scream. "It's the phantom bus with Jupiter! We got to go now!" She ran outside and held up her transforming pen and called the power of Mars, "Mars Power Make Up!" Jean and Nathan followed suit.

"Jikoku Jadeite!"

"Komokuten Nephrite!"

B-R-E-A-K

Darien huffed as he followed Serena's trail. He was surprised she could move so fast. His blood froze as he heard a cry. Instinct told him it was Serena. He arrived just in time to see Jupiter put the squeeze on Serena.

"Serena!" He cursed himself as he realized he just gave away his position. He took out the golden gem in his pocket and shouted out "Elision Power!".

Serena's eyes widened as Darien, her Darien, transformed into Tuxedo Mask. She winced as Jupiter slammed her fist into Tuxedo Mask's gut. He barely recovered enough to dodge her next attack.

'Oh man, Tuxedo Mask is in trouble. Well, he revealed his secret identity to me. Maybe I should do the same. Alright, I will.'

"Moon Prism Power Make Up!"

Jupiter turned around, seeing there was a white blinding light at the corner of her eyes.

"Hey ugly! I demand that you release that man right there! I'm the Champion of Justice and in the name of the moon, I will punish you!" Sailor Moon got in a stance for battle.

"What a half-assed speech Sailor Moon," cracked Jupiter. "You'll be perfect for target practice." A lightening bolt grew in her hands and she shot it.

Tuxedo Mask tossed a rose, making the lightening bolt dissipate. He was a little shocked to find out Serena and Sailor Moon were one in the same, but there was a battle to attend to. He summoned his cane and ran after Jupiter. He ducked in time to miss the shadowy energy ball that shot at Jupiter.

"Hey Nephrite, I'm fighting here!" Tuxedo Mask shook his fist at Nephrite.

"Heh, sorry Tuxedo Mask."

Jupiter, sensing herself out numbered, quickly ran into the bus and opened a portal. She cranked the engine up and drove into the dimension opening.

"We have to follow her. This portal leads to a dimension that has the other missing girls," informed Sailor Mars. Sailor Moon did not want to go into the creepy hole, but the school girls had to be saved.

"Let's go. The Faster in and, hopefully, the faster out." Jadeite held Mar's hand and tugged her in. The others followed their lead.

Sailor Moon shivered and hung closer to Tuxedo Mask. This tunnel was way too creepy for her liking. They finally came to an end in the dark tunnel. A twilight lit clearing showed the bodies of the missing girls. Nephrite bent down and checked a girl's pulse.

"This was is still alive, though I can only feel her pulse barely. I think the rest are like this."

"They are. The plan was to steal all of their life force energy, then discard their bodies. A much more efficient plan than the jewelry scam a week back."

Sailor Moon gasped, "You planned that? Your monster almost creamed me and got my friend into trouble. Do you realize your monster impersonated my friend's mother?"

Sailor Mars grumbled, "It's her own fault for not realizing that Cato wasn't her mom. And I have to admit that was a pretty well thought plan for a solo project." Sailor moon was about to continue complaining, when Jadeite interrupted her.

"Ladies, please. We have a job at hand." 'And I don't want to find out about other felonies Raye has committed,' Jadeite thought to himself. The Sailors instantly stopped bickering.

A malicious laughter filled the cavern. Darien assessed the situation and realized that Jupiter couldn't fight them all at once. "Hey Sailor Moon, the guys and I can start driving the buses back into our world. I have confidence in you to take care of Jupiter." Sailor Moon agreed.

Tuxedo Mask trotted to the buses and checked back to make sure the guys were following him. Nephrite lagged behind.

"Sorry man, I'm staying to help the girls just in case."

"Fine, just don't forget to drive the Scouts in the last bus home."

"Roger, oh masked one!" Darien rolled his eyes and continued walking to the buses.

Sailor Moon summoned her only weapon. "Moon Frisbee!" Jupiter easily reflected it, but she cried out as the tiara closed around her. Raye threw her ofuda and summoned her most powerful attack so far. "Mars Firebird Soul!" There was no way Jupiter could dodge it.

At the last second, Sailor Moon released Jupiter. Mar's attack singed Jupiter side, and she lay crumpled in the corner.

"Sailor Moon, why did you release her?" Sailor Mars stared angrily at Sailor Moon.

"Well, I figured since you became good, Jupiter could do. It's not right to kill her if she could be reformed." Sailor Moon started softly at the ground, teary-eyed. Mars groaned and hugged her.

"It's okay. You do understand that whatever dark hold is on here, it needs to be solved by her, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Hey girls, Jupiter disappeared while you were having your lesbian moment."

"What," both girls cried. They release each other when it dawned on them that they were still hugging. Raye growled and smacked Nephrite aside his head.

"Dumb boy, go drive the stupid bus!" Sailor Moon giggled as both her new friends flung insults at each other.

"Unbelievable," muttered Sailor Mars, drilling holes into Nathan's back with her eyes.

B-R-E-A-K

Vic finished her conversation up with Jean. "Detective Katarina, it seems the case has been solved. I'm sorry that you have wasted a plane ride here."

"Oh it is no problem. I needed a vacation from work anyways. And I hope to see some old friends while I'm here."

"Really, are you from Japan then?"

"No, English bred through and through. I'm here to look for a friend that I thought was long lost to me…"

BNB: Oooh, I feel chills just thinking about it the next chapter

Ken: What? You feel you impending death?

BNB: No! I'm retelling the past of Sailor Scouts before they became Sailors. Not many people know of it because you have to go searching for it. Jupiter's past was the hardest. I mainly started writing this kind of fanfic because I wanted to make the SM characters have a in depth personality; and I realized Serena was the glue that kept the Scouts together, so they must have had problems in their lives before.

Ken: closet digging is fun.

BNB: The next section of my story is going to be either Amy's or Lita's story. It's probably going to be Lita because in the manga Nephrite was the next general in line to be killed. Not that he's dying in this story XD. Now for the reviews:

EmpressAuthor: I'm working to incorporate Serena into my story. This story originally started out to be about Darien and his general's lives, but I was tempted to tell the Scout's side of things. So Serena probably has the smallest part in the story.

Amnicity: Yep, and I'm already thinking of who will be next. :)

Megan Consoer: Thanks for supporting my story. I will continue to write.

Phoenix: rEViEw!


	7. Chapter 7: Licking Up Whip Cream

**The Bishounen Shitennou Generals**

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi

Story Signs:

_telepathy_

/BREAK/

'thoughts'

Serena Tsukino-14

Darien Chiba-17

Andrew/Andy Furuhata-18

Reika Nishimura-18

Reese Hoshi-18 (author character)

Nathan Stanton /Nephrite Komokuten-18

Amy Mizuno-14

Raye Hino-14

Jean Chokichi /Jadeite Jikoku-16

Kyle Tauro-18

Mina Aino-14

Lita Kino-14

Kaidou-20

**Chapter 7: Licking Up Whip Cream**

Normally when Nathan Stanton went into the counselor's office, it meant there was hell to pay against his behalf. This time was no different, and he could just feel the ache where the pound of flesh would be taken. He just hoped it wouldn't be part of his most prized anatomy.

Mrs. Ducker was like any other counselor who plagued Nathan's existence, except she was the only one to verbally threaten him if he attempted to play the name game with her. Nathan tried best to beat his inner mischief maker and was surprisingly successful. Of course, the stack of papers Miss Proper held might have something to do with it.

"Mr. Stanton, I am so happy that you decided to come and visit me."

"A horde of horny girls couldn't keep me away," Nathan muttered sarcastically. A glared from Ducker made him mentally smack his inner child, which was also his mental state part of the time.

"Mr. Stanton, you sought admittance to Azabu High School because of its excellent reputation in character and credentials, which you are both lacking. So far your grades have been barely at the acceptable level. And now, looking over the credits transferred from your last school, you are missing one class that will let you pass the senior year."

"What!" Nathan stared at Miss Prude in shock. He didn't want repeat twelfth while he's friends went on. He could just imagine Darien sitting on his ass and laughing at him. "Is there anyway I can take this class this semester."

Mrs. Ducker gave him an are-you-serious look. "Mr. Stanton, you are already taking classes that you have previously failed. It might have flied at your last school to give second chances, but Azabu is much stricter. Your schedule is simply too full to include another class." Mrs. Ducker raised her nose a notch higher in disdain.

"There is hope, right?" He began to sweat bullets. Man, was this room getting hotter and hotter by the minute?

"Fortunately for you, the class you need is being taught at the KO University at night. If you show that you have been taking the class and passing it, then I will give you credit. Your name is too important to be stricken from Azabu's school records so soon."

Nathan sighed, "Agreed. What class do I need to take to pass?"

"Home Economics." His jaw dropped. Mrs. Ducker gave him a cat like grin.

"Yes Nathanial, you'll be taking a cooking class. Wait right here while I request the entry form."

B-R-E-A-K

Darien groaned in frustration as he attempted to explain the mathematical formula to his fellow student for the fourth time. Tutoring under classman was a pain-in-the-ass, but Darien reminded himself it was all politics, meaning it made him look well rounded for Class President. It also didn't help that he felt a throbbing from his temple and couldn't quite concentrate himself. Part of him wondered what was keeping Nathan.

They were supposed to cruise in Nathan's 612 Scaglietti and kidnap Jean while he was walking down the street; a sort of hazing and initiation into the Guardians of Earth even though Jean would be the first to experience the hazing. Honestly, Darien thought about ditching the hazing and hijacking Nathan's Ferrari so he could pawn it. It would make med school costs way easier for him. Then again, stealing your best buddy's car seemed like an unfriendly type of thing, so he carefully locked those thoughts away.

He gave a relieved sigh as the kid finally understood what he had been trying to explain for the last fifteen minutes.

"Hey Chiba, lets go." Darien said farewell to his stupid fellow student, and followed Nathan out of the library. He usually didn't mooch a ride from Stanton, but the initiation issue came up, and his motorcycle was in the shop. Sometimes kids running in the street can cause damage to a vehicle, especially when the driver has to swerve.

"So what street are we kidnapping Jean from?" Nathan gave Darien a dubious look.

"Street? I just ask the stars where he's going to be and they give me a feeling where he might be." Darien tried for a normal sound, but he couldn't keep his amusement out of his voice.

"Well that sounds stupid." Nathan smirked at his friend's comment.

"Tell that to the ninety-eight on my Physics test." Darien stood corrected.

B-R-E-A-K

Jean swung the grocery back over his shoulder. He didn't understand why Grandfather Hino loved tofu so much. To him, it was bland and tasteless, but the old guy sucked it up like his life depended on it. Thinking how old Raye's grandfather was, maybe Hino did need it to live.

Working for the Hino family wasn't so bad. Raye was certainly more open to him, even though she kept her slightly angry, superior expression. He hated that his cousin caused so much pain for Raye, but he also had to remind himself that Raye's father was also a cause for her resentment towards men.

All that Jean had to worry about now was the Judo tournament coming up against the schools. He was the rising star of the Shibakouen High School Judo team, even though he was only a ten year student. This year's focus is to beat the snots from Azabu High.

The screeching of tires assaulted Jean's ears and he felt someone bowl him over. Instincts took over and he knelt in a defensive stance. The assailant rushed at him, and Jean's eyes widened as he realized who it was. Being well trained as he was, it was too late and his body reacted without his thoughts. Darien was flung over his shoulder, and Jean grimaced as he knew how painful it was to be thrown. What surprised Jean was he felt Darien grab his arm and used him as a cushion against the fall.

"If you guys are finished wrestling, we probably should go before we cause a scene," Nathan droned dryly.

Jean glared at both of them. "What the fuck!" Both Darien and Nathan grinned.

"Initiation," they chorused.

"C'mon. We're having meeting over at Darien's." Jean reluctantly agreed, but a mischievous glint entered his eyes.

"Fine, but I'll drive." Jean plucked the twirling keys from Nathan's fingers before he could protest.

B-R-E-A-K

Nathan grumbled as he drove his car. Luckily the brat didn't crash his car, but Nathan still felt like his space had been violated. The meeting went by fast. Jean's reaction to Artemis was priceless. Jean kept mumbling demon cat throughout the meeting while Darien and him were amused at Jean's expense.

Artemis still had no clue what the enemy was planning, but the white cat suspected it involved girls like Raye; girls trapped under some evil power. Nathan's lips quirked as he remembered the evil brunette girl in his arms. Of course she was trying to kill him, but that never stopped him from checking out a girl. And from what he saw, he liked.

He also thought about the blue haired girl at Serena's school. A gut feeling told him she was involved, and he would eventually check it out with the stars. Darien had set up a meeting via Jean's cell phone with Raye so she could give a description of her evil associates. Hopefully the guys could put a stop to this enemy before it got out of hand.

"Shit!" Nathan swerved to the right, avoiding a girl crossing the street. He was more astonished when he realized it was the hot brunette from the temple, and she looked pissed. She was shaking her fist and yelling something that sounded like 'damn rich kids' and 'stupid flashy red car'. She gave a big annoyed huff and ran off to a campus building. He would have followed her to apologize, but class was starting in five minutes. Mrs. Ducker was exceptionally clear that he should be on time because his teacher would be strict.

He groaned as he realized he was already three minutes late. His shoes served him well as he sprinted to his classroom. Gasping at the doorway, and reminding himself to work out more from now on, he gazed in dismay as he realized most of the students were staring at him in amazement. Some were even glaring, including a very hot brunette by the teacher's desk.

"Mr. Stanton, I presume?" He gave the brunette a nervous laugh.

"Yeah. A little late, I know, but..."

"I don't need to hear your excuses, Mr. Stanton Please take a seat and be quiet." She turned her back on him and proceeded to write her name on the dry erase board.

"Now, before I was rudely interrupted. My name is Lita Kino and I am normally Ms. Toba's TA, but she is now on maternity leave, and she requested that I fill in. Today's lesson will about being cost effective about cake materials and making one…"

She droned on and on. Nathan was sure his brain was melting in its ooze right now, but the torture never stopped. It wasn't that she was a bad teacher; it was just she was so young…and hot. Nathan wasn't sure what was worse, thinking wicked thoughts about your teacher or a younger girl. And she was obviously young, even though she was close to his height. He noticed the other students, who were his age or older, give a condescending air to her lesson because she was young.

Apparently, Lita noticed this too because she picked a roll pin and slammed it down onto the cutting board. "I know I am young, but I am still the teacher here. Meaning all your grades will be judged and submitted by my hand. Now those of you who are sleeping," her head swiveled to one poor bastard who was still in shock, "will pick up your cooking utensils and follow the recipe I have laid out." The rest of the class complied with her wishes and some actually gazed at her in respect. And when the frosting was tasted, more gazed at her in admiration. The girl was truly a chief at heart.

Nathan frowned at his own bowl of frosting he was mixing. The frosting was just not thick enough and it felt more like whipped cream. He added some more sugar powder to try and thicken it, but it didn't work.

"Mr. Stanton, class is almost over. Are you ready to frost your cake yet?"

"No," he frowned, "It's not at the right viscosity yet." Lita sighed and dipped her finger into the frosting. The pink substance barely clung to her finger as she examined it.

"Mr. Stanton—"

"Nathan" She gave him a wry glance for his interruption.

"Nathan, class is almost over so I have to grade your work now. This is an automatic C. This is more whip cream then frosting." Nathan felt anger clouding his face. It was his flippin' first day and already his average dropped to a seventy.

Now, when Nathan gets angry, he gets a little reckless. And this time was no different. He bent his head down to Lita's finger level and licked the frosting off.

Staring straight at her in the eye, "Feels thick enough from down here." The last thing he remembered was her beautiful emerald eyes going all squinty, and then her fist slamming into his face. After that...dark oblivion.

Phoenix: ReViEw!


	8. Chapter 8: Decent Proposal

**The Bishounen Shitennou Generals**

Yay, another chapter done! And it's a bit longer than I usually write so suck it to ya, ya jerks. J/K. I'm actually quite proud I hit close to ten pages. Hope you enjoy the chappie BNB

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi

Story Signs:

_telepathy_

/BREAK/

'thoughts'

Serena Tsukino-14

Darien Chiba-17

Andrew/Andy Furuhata-18

Reika Nishimura-18

Reese Hoshi-18 (author character)

Nathan Stanton /Nephrite Komokuten-18

Amy Mizuno-14

Raye Hino-14

Jean Chokichi /Jadeite Jikoku-16

Kyle Tauro-18

Mina Aino-14

Lita Kino-14

Zeke Lanker- 14

Kaidou-20

**Chapter 8: Decent Proposal**

Nathan ducked behind another group of passing boys, praying to whatever gods out there to save his ass. He was so close to the entrance of the school and hoped not to be caught. Unfortunately, Nathan, knowing his own luck by now, knew deep down he would be caught. Still, he couldn't help but hope some god would help him out. Not a chance.

"So why bother even sulking, everyone knows already what happened." Nathan groaned and straightened up. Hiding beyond ten year students didn't really help because of the height difference. Nathan swore sometimes he was the god of tallness around this school, but then looking at Darien before him kind of proved his opinion sorta false.

Nathan grimaced, "I wasn't sulky, I was hiding because I knew once the story got out about my black-eye; you and Furuhata would be there to laugh at my ass."

The corner of Darien's eyes crinkled, "Well, technically we wouldn't be laughing at your ass; we would be laughing at how you got your black eye."

"You know what I meant," snapped Nathan. He gave Darien a curious, but pure evil glare. "So what are the no good nosey bastards saying about me?" Darien practically rolled his eyes. Nathan was in such a prissy mood, but he couldn't fault Nathan for his attitude. He knew he, himself, would not be such a happy camper if a little girl punched the daylights out of him.

"Well you won't like this," at this Nathan muttered 'No duh' which Darien promptly ignored, "but there are saying you harassed a puny girl and she knocked you out because of it."

"What!" roared Nathan. Darien winced and waited for his hearing to return.

"Apparently people think you were pushing yourself onto a little girl, and she was so pissed that she beat you within an inch of your life. Not surprisingly, most of the student body is cheering her on for her toughness."

"So are you saying people think not only that I am some desperate pervert, but also a freakin' child molester?"

Casting a side glance to his friend, Darien replied with a tart, "Yes".

"First of all, she was young, but certainly not LITTLE. Secondly, she was only a few inches shorter than me; hence for the thorough right hook she gave. I repeat she did not BEAT ME WITHIN AN INCH OF MY LIFE." At this time, the other students snickered as they past the ranting proclaimed 'pervert' of Azabu High.

Darien looked around nervously and hoped Nathan would calm down soon. His hopes were dashed as he saw Nathan kick over a trash can. He sighed in relief as he saw Kyle racing towards them at a set stride. Kyle Tauro was one man that Darien knew could put people in their place, and Nathan was getting more agitated by the minute. Kyle gave them a both disapproving glare as he gazed over the upturned trash can, which Nathan had thrown at his feet during the fit of rage.

"The counselor, Ms. Ducker wants to have a word with you regarding your…injury. I suggest you clean out your desk before visiting her." Nathan gave his friend and his 'superior' a fetid look before marching off towards the building.

"Is Nathan in serious trouble," whispered Darien. Kyle gave a tired sigh. He honestly did not like the attitude of Nathaniel Stanton, but fate has been true to the saying 'Beggars Can't Be Choosers'. It pained Kyle to see Darien so upset, especially with the secrets he knew, but Stanton got himself into this mess. Hopefully Nathan's character would improve and save him from the brink of expulsion.

B-R-E-A-K

"Ah, the wonderful Mrs. Ducker; it's so nice to see you again." Mrs. Ducker glowered at Nathan's tone of voice.

"Shut up and sit down, Mr. Stanton, because I have certainly lost enough patience with you and the school can't handle anymore grief from you." Hastily seating himself, Nathan gulped as he saw Miss Prude lose her manners so quickly.

Nathan scowled, "Someone stole your cup of coffee this morning, huh?" Mrs. Ducker gave him a tense feral smirk before settling her papers in front of her.

"Apparently, you were late to your Home Economics' class which will not give the professor a better deposition of you, but that is not why I have called you down. Personally, for verbally assaulting a teacher, I think you should be expelled forever and hope you burn in Hell for it, but this is not the case for you. Congratulations, Mr. Stanton, you have been suspended for a week from Azabu High; make sure you take everything with you when you leave."

Nathan got up stiffly and headed for the door, but a clearing of Mrs. Ducker's throat stopped his retreat. He turned around and positively felt his blood run cold. "I was serious when I said I thought you should go to Hell. Because of you, Miss Kino was fired from KO University for physically assaulting a student," she eyed him frostily, "…no matter how much it was deserved. She has no parents and that was her only supporting job. Now please leave, before you make me sick." Nathan was too shocked for words and passively walked out the door. _Fired?_

B-R-E-A-K

Jupiter eyed contemptuously as Mercury typed at her stupid computer. If she had computer skills like Mercury, hell, Mercury's mind, than maybe she could get a better paying job. Wait, strike that thought, how could she get a new job if seemed like she attacked someone during her old one?

"If you keep frowning like that, you will get wrinkles."

"So what if," sneered Jupiter, "at least I'm not some freakin' frigid nerd like you." Mercury gave her a cold smirk.

"Maybe so, but at least I have the brains to get decent work." Mercury's eyes grew even more glacial, "Too bad the Negaverse doesn't pay for expenses. I guess you have to keep toiling like some _burdensome_ animal, but then you manners remind me of such that maybe you are _comfortable_ being a tall, freakish, animal. Now I must be leaving and do some _actual_ work around here by delivering Queen Beryl some information." Jupiter stared open-mouthed as Mercury left. _That BITCH_!

Jupiter screamed, enraged she pounded the obsidian crystal wall, satisfied with the crumbling crystal and blood dripping down her gloved fist. She smirked as an idea popped into her head. She would have her revenge on that pompous jackass and get Queen Beryl some human energy. That would show Mercury.

B-R-E-A-K

Grasping the handle loosely, Nathan chugged down another cup of coffee. He checked his watch again and growled. There was still five hours thirty-six minutes eight seconds before Darien would be out of school where Nathan could whine to him. Not that getting suspended really got to him, it happened all the time back in the States. It was the knowledge of the brunette getting fired that put him into a slump.

An hour later, and his third trip to the restroom, Nathan decided waiting for Darien was useless and really pathetic. He knew he needed someone to cheer him up and he had the perfect idea who that would be.

B-R-E-A-K

Amy sat several feet away from the people she dubbed the idiots as she placed her sandwich lightly on her lap. Though, she thought scathingly, one of them was certainly not as dim-witted as the rest. Mr. Ohyama knew at least how to make an adequate test in Advanced Physics and so far the top grade was tied between her and the new kid.

As if he could sense her watching him, Zeke glanced over at her. Normally she would have stared him down, but she had to turn away. He's face was just…

…just too pretty. Her ears perked up as she heard footsteps growing closer and louder.

"Hey, come sit and eat with us." She looked up and squinted as the sun shone brightly. Zeke leaned in closer so the light wouldn't blind her. Amy pursed her lips and tried for a stern face, hoping it would distract from the blush she felt creeping up her neck.

"No, thank you. I wouldn't want your friends' failing habits to rub off on me." Amy gazed in wonder as Zeke's vibrant lime scented eyes filled with quiet fury.

"You know," he said quietly, "one day you will wake up and realize that being smart isn't all that without friends." He left to the direction he came from.

Amy knew she was fuming, but was slow to realize why she was so irritated. Then it hit her, he _pitied_ her. No one pitied her and she definitely did not want him of all people to pity her. Then a second realization hit her, he got away again with the last word. Amy opened her notepad and jotted down Zeke's name. He would now be added to her other list for potential holders of the Silver Imperial Crystal. Beryl mentioned that the holder of the crystal would have high energy signals, and she felt something special about Zeke.

B-R-E-A-K

Zeke sat down in a huff. Typically he wouldn't let a girl get to him, but there was something special about Amy. He just couldn't figure out what.

"Hey Z-man, what's got ya in a twist?" Zeke gave Serena a wry smile.

"I just had a run in with the blue monster."

Molly snorted and rolled her eyes, "I don't know why you even try."

Serena shot Zeke a sly glance, "Hey Zeke, do you have a crush on Amy?"

"What?" too shocked for words, he just gave her a sharp look. Molly giggled at the idea. Those two were certainly geniuses, but Zeke was way more social than Miss Amy Mizuno. Zeke fought to keep his voice level.

"Uh no." Serena began an insistent poking of his rib until a voice stopped her.

"Hey Buns!" Serena looked around and saw Nathan walking towards them.

"Nathan!" she giggled and gave him a bear hug. "So where's Darien?"

Nathan chuckled at her one track mind. "Sorry Buns, he's not with me today." Serena's smile partially collapsed, but Nathan visiting was some sort of a bonus. She tried to put on one of her most brilliant smile. Nathan chuckled as he saw Serena try to act cheery. "It's okay dear; I know I'm not like old stiff."

"Old Stiff?" Zeke raised his brow. Nathan gave him a devilish grin.

"An inside joke between Darien and me." Zeke did not want to know so he smartly kept silent. Serena's brow furrowed as she realized she wasn't the only one trying to keep a cheery front.

"Hey Nathan, what's bothering you?"

"Isn't it supposed to be 'what's up'?"

Serena frowned, "Initially yes, but you are the one stalling for one, and two, you sporty an interesting new look on your face. So what's bothering you so much that you cut class to visit me? I know your lunch period starts earlier than mine." Nathan inwardly cursed, but deep down he knew he subconsciously came to Serena for advice. He had to warn Darien that there was more behind those cobalt eyes then there appeared to be. Molly and Zeke were about to walk away, but Nathan signaled that they could remain.

"Okay, I had to take additional classes at K.O. University to pass senior year, so I went that night to class. Well, I kind of mouthed off at the teacher," borderline sexual harassment he muttered, "and Ms. Kino kind of knocked me out as revenge. Then today I got expelled for a week, which doesn't unnerve me that much. What goats me is the girl that punched me got fired, she's a teenager, and she's living by herself, meaning she has to support herself." With mouths hanging open, Molly and Serena could not respond to a tale like that. Zeke sighed as it was up to him to give advice, seeing how the girls were incapable as of right now.

"It appears to me that you need to do the first right thing and apologize."

"The first? Is there a second?" Nathan asked quizzically. Zeke nodded with his fourteen years of wisdom.

"The second, after doing the first with a padded suit because I am assuming she won't be happy to see you, is helping her get a second job. If she is really young, then it will be almost impossible for her to get a decent job. I'm sure with your influence Mr. _Stanton_, she could really benefit from your help, assuming also she isn't too prideful." Nathan groaned, he knew Lita was the type to be prideful.

Serena finally broke from her shock. "Hey Nathan, what _did_ you say to make her so mad?" Nathan shook his head.

"You don't want to know." Looking at his aggravated expression, she decided not to force him to answer.

"Did you say Kino, as in Lita Kino?"

"You know her?"

Serena nodded, "She just transferred in. She wears her old uniform because she's kind of too tall for the Crossroad uniform." Wow, it seemed like it was his lucky/unlucky day.

"Is she still around here?" Serena shook her head. "She went home early because she said she was feeling sick today." Nathan bowed his head in defeat. Serena wished him good luck and went back to tormenting Zeke on the Amy issue while Nathan quietly left.

B-R-E-A-K

Lita paused at another crosswalk at the campus. The idiot finally showed up, but she wanted to play a little cat and mouse with him. Needn't look to obvious that she was waiting him to show up. Now, she grinned evilly with satisfaction, she could commence her plan for revenge. She hid her smirk as she felt a particular person grab her wrist.

"We need to talk." Lita scrunched up her face in disdain, making sure her eyes displayed tremendous hatred. It wasn't that hard because she was not overly fond of the guy to begin with.

"Why would I want to talk to you?" She kept her voice cold. Nathan inwardly winced.

"Look, I want to apologize for yesterday." The brunette snorted, which gave off as very unladylike. Nathan did not know why that turned him on. He shook such thoughts from his head. _Focus man, focus._

"I know it seems weird that I'm apologizing-

"Not really so," Lita sneered, "you do have a good reason." Nathan inwardly rolled his eyes; she was being way too difficult for an apology.

"I do feel bad about yesterday, especially getting you fired. So," he gave one of his charming come-hither smiles, "I will help you find a new job." Then suddenly, an excellent thought occurred to Nathan, which doesn't happen often. "Hey, why don't you come to my house and teach the cook how to really cook! Of course, you would have to move in because my house is a little way off the beaten path, but it's a mansion so there should be enough room. Maria might be a tough cookie to get along with, but I'm sure she will appreciate your talent and skill-

"Hold up!" Lita put her hands in stop formation. "I haven't agreed to anything yet!"

Nathan raised a brow, "do you have another idea?" Lita bowed her head in defeat.

"No."

"Good. My car's parked over there. Let's go to your apartment and pack now."

B-R-E-A-K

Lita gazed in wonder at the place. Actually, it was more of a palace then just a place. She knew shouldn't have been surprised since she already saw Nathan's ride. Truthfully she didn't expect for him to offer a job. Her plan that afternoon was to suck his energy dry and then snap his neck, but this route was so much better. The inner teenage girl in her squealed with delight when she saw her room.

She went into her personal bathroom and almost did a double take. A spa bathtub rested peacefully in the corner in the waning sunlight and the glass shower was to die for. She tried to keep down her mad laughter as she heard a knock.

"Yes?" Nathan opened the door. Lita's eyes narrowed as she took in his sheepish look. The guy better not put some moves on her because she readily had another can of kick ass in her.

"Well I explained the situation to Maria, and she threw me out of the kitchen along with a few Spanish curses to boot. I was wondering if you could help…" Lita gave him a hopeless look and signaled for him to follow her. Normally Lita would have been lost in such a big place, but the sound of pots banging and angry curses gave away the location of the kitchen. Lita was glad for her fast reflexes as she barely dodged a pot aimed at her head.

The enraged woman, who Lita presumed was Maria, gave an apologetic glance to her, and then continued to shoot Nathan death glares. Lita hoped the chef wasn't edging for the knife; without Nathan, she had no reason to stay here!

Summoning as much as she could about English, Lita cleared her throat, "so you must be Maria! Nathan has told me so much about you. He told me you created brilliant Tex-Mex and Spanish dishes, but no one taught you how to prepare a Japanese dish when you moved here with the Stantons. That's why Nathan hired me as an assistant chef, so I can teach you some Asian dishes and you can teach me of your southern flavor. Did I mention I want to be a head chef at a restaurant one day?"

Maria frowned disappeared into puzzlement. "You're not taking my job."

"Of course not," laughed Lita. "Why, wouldn't that be _cruel_ of the young Stanton to do that? It's so hard to find a job these days, especially when you're _fired_." Nathan deduced that Lita was still a little ticked off, but not so much. He guessed Zeke was wrong about the padded body suit.

Eventually both Nathan and Lita exited out of the kitchen, where Maria was happily humming and coming up with a dinner within her expertise.

"You know Nathan, if I have to play diplomat and bodyguard for you against angry women and cook for you; you got to pay me more." She shot him an amused look.

Nathan pouted, which Lita found gratingly cute, "I usually never anger women. It's just since I moved to Japan that women act differently to me."

"It's because you're loud and obnoxious." Nathan stopped and gaped at her fleeting figure. Lita peeled off her t-shirt and stepped in the hot shower. A sigh of pleasure rose from her lips Life at the Stanton mansion would be never boring, for sure.

--end--

I want to thank Ranawe217, randomwriter88, and Amnicity for reviewing. You guys make me feel so happy and appreciated! (Hugs To All!). Reviews make me feel so cheerful. So a happy writer makes a faster update (Hint Hint). Until next time…

Phoenix: REvIew!


	9. Chapter 9: Stormy Skies Strike: Jupiter

**The Bishounen Shitennou Generals**

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi

Story Signs:

_telepathy_ _/ emphasis_

/BREAK/

'thoughts'

Serena Tsukino-14

Darien Chiba-17

Andrew/Andy Furuhata-18

Reika Nishimura-18

Reese Hoshi-18 (author character)

Nathan Stanton /Nephrite Komokuten-18

Amy Mizuno-14

Raye Hino-14

Jean Chokichi /Jadeite Jikoku-16

Kyle Tauro-18

Mina Aino-14

Lita Kino-14

Zeke Lanker- 14

Kaidou-20

**Chapter 9: Stormy Skies Strike: Jupiter Reborn!**

Nathan hummed an enigmatic tune as he adjusted his russet locks. He winced as the brush snagged on another snare, and briefly considered just cutting his hair. 'Nah,' reflected Nathan, 'the fan-girls would be disappointed.'

He loosened the terrycloth swathed around his waist and looked for the clean clothes he usually left out before taking a shower. Nathan groaned as he realized that he did leave out clean clothes, but they were in _his_ room's bathroom. Currently, Nathan's feet were freezing on the marble slab of another bathroom because his room's shower was broken at that moment. He silently cursed himself for being so stubborn and refusing to temporarily move to one of the other spacious rooms in his home.

The entryway of the bathroom creaked open ominously and Nathan held his breath. He quickly peeked outside the hallway and groaned as he realized Lita's room was only a few doors down. And to make matters worse, the girl was obviously in her room to the apparent amount of music seeping through her doorway.

Nathan quietly tiptoed across the hallway, sending a silent pray that Lita would stay in her room. Now that he thought about it, he wondered why he even thought of taking a shower on this side of the house. Lita was staying in the east wing, two kilometers from Nathan's room, which resided in the west wing. 'I was probably thinking of threatening to flash Lita, and saying 'Hey baby, watcha think of this?'', mused Nathan, but self preservation kept him from doing that at least. The black eye from last time was already on its way to healing. No need to add another.

Nathan continued to silently walk down the hallway until he heard the doorknob of Lita's room rattling. Grasping the situation quickly, Nathan started to run, quickly forgetting that he had loosened the full length towel he was wearing earlier. He promptly half tripped on the towel, half slipped on a puddle of water created by dripping water from him. The towel shot upward and landed gracefully on the half conscious Nathan.

He was shocked out his stupor by a deaf defying shriek. With rounded eyes and agape mouth, Lita stared at Nathan, or mainly, Nathan's bared cheeks. Luckily, the towel had landed enough to cover the really indecent parts, but showed off enough of his ass to give Lita that stunned look.

Nathan shot a glare that came out as a pout her way, daring her to say anything; he wrapped the towel tightly around his waist, and tried to walk away with as much dignity as possible.

/BREAK/

Lita slammed the door and leaned on it in a huff. She slide down the wooden entrance and welcomed the cold. Nathaniel Stanton definitely had a great body; add that sexy pout and a girl could just go up in flames. Her glaze swung over to her clock, and she cursed; she had only a couple of minutes to get ready for school now. 'I guess that's what I get for ogling Nathan's very white, but fine behind.'

/BREAK/

'1'

'2'

'3…Ah, hell!' "You guys better shut up," screeched Nathan. His patience was running thin, especially around his two dolt-headed classmates. Nathan continued to frown as his friends munched away at their lunch.

"Why," Darien smirked, "so we don't beat you up. You sure do bruise easily for a tough guy."

"Yeah," Andrew quipped, "next time we see you, you'll probably have another shiner to compliment the other one.' Nathan sighed in defeat as his friends continued to rib him. He didn't why he even tried to talk to these guys, but then again, they were pretty decent for friends.

"So," Darien inquired, "why did you come to school today? I thought you were suspended." Nathan winced.

"You're correct about that. I just don't want to fall behind in my classes, so for the past two days, I've been coming after school to get my assignments. Today, I decided to grace you two idiots with my presence for lunch." Darien and Andrew practically rolled their eyes at the last remark. Honestly, wasn't that the pot calling the kettle black?

"Hey doofus!" Andrew started open mouthed as one of the most gorgeous girls ever jumped the fence and landed gracefully before them. Darien gave the girl a once over carefully. 'She definitely fits the description. Could this be the girl that punched Nathan?'

The tall brunette shoved a bento box into Nathan's lap. "Next time, I'm going to leave your lunch at home when you forget it. You're paying me to cook for you, not to cut class to bring you lunch. Oh yeah," she turned around and winked, "nice ass you got there, Nathan."

Darien was some what surprised at her remark, but shocked when Nathan didn't flirt back; he only blushed. Andrew immediately got up and offered his name and a handshake. Darien shook his head. Once a flirt, always a flirt.

Nathan was mildly annoyed with Andy's antics. He could tell when Lita's real smile slipped into the fake plastered as Andy continued to hold her hand. He supposed he was angry because his friend was making Lita uncomfortable. It definitely couldn't be jealousy…right?

Indignantly, Nathan stood up and began to drag Lita away from his grabby blond-headed friend.

"Don't you have class to get back to?" muttered Nathan. Lita gave him a defiant scowl.

"Of course, but you're friend seemed sure happy to shake my hand." The vein in Nathan's temple seemed to throb. They continued to walk to the Crossroads' campus.

"Maybe if you weren't smiling so coyly at him-

"Coyly!" Nathan knew he was in trouble as he saw her emerald eyes fill with violent fury. He knew he was in the wrong, painting Lita unjustly, but something in him snapped when he saw Andy holding her hand. He didn't like it, but didn't want to deal with why he felt this way. Lita shook her hand out of his grasp.

"Stop treating me like I'm the girlfriend, and you're the jealous oaf of a boyfriend!" growled Lita. Nathan stood there stunned. 'Did she just mention us as in boyfriend and girlfriend terms?' Nathan scrutinized Lita. 'She's is really pretty and very unlike other girls. And I am acting like a jealous oaf.'

"Lita," he asked rather hesitantly, "would you want to be my girlf-

Lita closed her eyes to block him out. Block the other _him_ out. The gallant laughter, his carefree smile trickled down her memory like quicksilver. _He_ was always a flirt, but back then she thought that was how he rolled; how most men acted around pretty women. Her heart thumped painfully, at these painful memories. Broken. Accident. Crash. Burn. Orphan. Her eyes watered, and her face tilted downward.

"No, Nathan. I-I can't. Especially someone like you…a flirt. It's impossible…I have to go." Lita spun on her heel and ran, ran as fast as she could, taking a trail of tears with her.

Nathan stood their stood there, silent, for several minutes. He had never been rejected in his life. For the sake of his sanity, he could not figure out if he was angry or hurt. Then one word popped into his brain.

'Ouch.'

/BREAK/

Lita dragged herself to side of the prison commonly known as school. She easily jumped the fence and appeared like she was supposed to, a rebellious student not changed out for gym. The school uniform did not fit her, so she wore the dress of her old school; another sad burden from her past. Her heart thumped painfully again and she grabbed her chest. 'Why are these feelings surfacing now? I thought I buried this pain when Blondie offered me the gift.'

"Your aura has slightly changed Jupiter." Lita gasped and stood upright where she had been leaning on the fence earlier. 'Mercury.'

"Maybe your sight is worsening, Mercury." Amy smirked

"I highly doubt that." Amy handed a sheet of paper to Lita, "Queen Beryl wants you to detain these people, even though _I_ came up with the list." Lita snatched the list from Miz Blue and waited for her to walk off before reading it. 'Shit.'

There were two names on the list. Apparently, Mercury was being stingy with names because Lita certainly remembered the twerp writing more scratches in her journal. The top of the list was marked with Nathan's name. The second name was Serena Tsukino.

Coolness settled over her features; the same effect happened to her heart. Right now, she couldn't deal with Nathan, but Serena would be no problem. The loud mouth was known throughout the school to have a very healthy appetite. She just had to cook up something special and lace it with a chemical. Lita smirked. 'Yeah, that would do just nicely.'

/BREAK/

Nathan whistled contently at the sky. Dusk was setting its fingers to the heavens, with it, followed the sprinkle of stars. He was always fascinated with stars since he was little, but it wasn't until recently that he understood why.

The stars spoke to him, revealing information or possible future events. Usually they appeared to him in a vision, no matter where he was. This was really helpful, when he didn't study for a test. Although asking for visions were harder in getting an exact answer compared to when they just appear out of nowhere.

Nathan blinked. 'Did the air just fizzle in front of me?' He squinted and the air in front of him started to brighten. The vision played like an old film, except with faded color. He saw Lita offering Serena some food and Serena suddenly fainted. Lita transformed into Jupiter and a portal appeared.

"Damnit." Nathan flipped open his cell phone and dialed Darien's number. After a brief conversation with his fearless leader, Nathan dialed the temple's number. He told Raye and Jean, Serena's whereabouts. Taking the jade stone he now kept constantly with him, he shouted, "Komokuten Nephrite!"

/BREAK/

Lita waited patiently at the school gate. Fate seemed to be on her side. Serena had detention, so when she popped out, no one will see her disappear. Lita even summoned a youma in advance to take Serena to the Dark Kingdom. 'Now where is Serena, or more importantly, where's that youma I ordered to arrive at this time? Ah, here she comes.'

Serena walked dejectedly to the school's gate. Just because she was late a couple of minutes, Ms. Haruna gave her detention. Her arms were sore from clapping erasers and washing the boards. Serena sighed dramatically. And to top it off, now her tummy was grumbling.

"Hungry!" wailed Serena to the sky. 'How am I going to walk home in this state?' Serena sniffed the air. 'Is that food I smell?' Serena followed her delicate nose and stopped when her face smacked into a basket.

"Owwie!" Serena pouted and rubbed her nose.

"Are you hungry?" Serena blinked.

"Lita Kino?" Lita gave her a motherly smile.

"Yeah, that's my name. I was going to give the treats to my class at K.O. University, but I seemed to have made more than I needed. Go ahead and take some." Serena gave Lita a quizzical look, but her mouth dropped open with drool as Lita uncovered the baskets.

"Buns!" squealed Serena and she grabbed one. She was about to bite into the delicious bun, but stopped. Instead she gave Lita a friendly smile.

"I knew when the other students talked about you, they were wrong. Even if you got kicked out from you're old school for fighting, I knew you were a nice person. Thanks for the bun." Lita was stunned. She shook her head. A repressed memory filtered through her brain.

"_Oy, I have such a nice daughter." Mrs. Kino winked at her daughter and smiled. A young Lita grinned back, and continued to knead the dough for the dumplings. She looked up at her mommy._

"_Even though I won the lollipop, I could tell the girl wanted it more. It seemed wrong to keep something so important from someone else." Mrs. Kino chuckled and tugged on her daughter's ponytail._

"_Right you are, my little darling. My daughter, one of the nicest people I know in the world." _

Lita grasped her head in pain. The darkness encased around her heart shattered. That smile of Serena's was so much like her mother's. 'Mother, who's now dead. How could I have forgotten this sweet memory?' She looked into the face of a concerned Serena. 'How can I turn over someone like mother to the Dark kingdom? What have I become!'

"Serena, don't eat it; its poisoned." the blonde gasped. Lita could feel vortex swirling behind her. The youma was finally appearing. "Run. I can handle the monster coming." Lita shoved Serena. "Run please, I don't want someone like you to get hurt. There are not enough nice people in this world left." Serena held onto Lita's hand.

"You're wrong. It's just this world doesn't allow a lot of people to act nice. Deep down, all people are good."

Lita gave her a sad smiled, "Sounds like foolishness to me."

"No," Serena smiled back, "it's called hope. And, I'm going to help you fight this monster." Serena, the side never witnessed before by Lita, gave the portal a determined look. "Moon Prism Power Make-Up!" Lita squinted; the flash of light was so bright. Lita's jaw fell agape. 'Serena is Sailor Moon. No freakin' way! Now I kind of feel embarrassed someone like her has spoilt our plots so many times.'

Sailor Moon flashed a shining smile to Lita. "Surprised, huh?" Lita mumbled something, didn't want to sound rude to someone who was going to help her. Lita winced when she heard the roar of the monster. 'Oh why did I have to summon such a powerful one? I can't feel my dark powers anymore. How am I going to fight? Oh well,' Lita took a fighting stance she knew as a child, 'no more time for flight.'

The monster was certainly not the prettiest of the bunch. Standing upright, it was seven feet tall. A tail extended from its feminine humanoid form, littered with spikes. The monster spotted them. Its nails extended to form dark claws.

Lita assessed the monster. It was warrior class, but not elite, meaning it was very fast and strong, but had weak energy signatures. No major energy blasting for this sick puppy. Lita cracked her knuckles and dove towards the beast. She yelped as a telepathic wave shoved her to the side.

"Hold on a minute! Don't attack her!" yelled Nephrite. The irate brunette shot the blonde a scorching glare. Jadeite shrugged, "Just getting back for last time."

"While you two sissies are bickering, I'm going to help my leader. I suggest you do the same," remarked Sailor Mars and pointed to a fuming Tuxedo Mask. Both Shitennou warriors sweat-dropped. "Oh, and by the way, Lita a.k.a. Jupiter no longer has a dark aura around her, meaning she is good," at this she shot Jadeite a glare. At this point he could feel a blush creeping up his neck.

"Good to know you're on my side," chortled Nephrite. Sailor Mars grinned at her fellow seer, "no problem." She ran off to help Sailor Moon, who was barely dodging the monster's attack. The two armored men went to help Tuxedo Mask, who was trying to distract the monster, to no avail, from attacking Sailor Moon.

Lita moaned dizzily from the floor. That bastard did hit her real hard. She blinked and looked at a bush curiously. 'Did it just look back at me?' Even more strange, a black cat with a crescent moon on its forehead shoved a green pen into her hand.

"Say Jupiter Power, Make-Up." Lita gazed groggily at the weird cat. "There's no time. If you want to help Sailor Moon, then do as I say."

'Yes, protect the ones with hearts of gold.' Lita took the green pen embedded with the sign of Jupiter a top its head. 'I must defend Sailor moon with all my strength.' She stood up and balanced her wobbling feet.

"Jupiter," Lita lifted the pen up high, "Power," strong pure energy like lightening coursed through her veins, "Make-Up!" In a burst of light, greenish-white energy whipped around her, forming a Sailor fuku trimmed in green and pink.

Sailor Jupiter charged at the monster in her new uniform, making the others dash to the side. She lifted the monster over her shoulder and threw it across the cement. The monster shrieked in pain as the sidewalk took its first layer of skin off.

"Utterly frightening," Tuxedo Mask muttered to Jadeite.

"More like extremely strong," commented Jadeite. They both stared at Nephrite and clapped his shoulder. Nephrite gave his friends an annoyed look. So she's strong in her morphed state, big deal. Then he imagined her in her transformed state _mad_ at _him,_ which was her constant state with him. Nephrite gulped.

Lightening arched across the sky, announcing the downpour that was about to form.

"Jupiter Flower Hurricane!" The monster screamed in agony by the blinding light. Sailor Jupiter smirked at the monster. If the being thought it was over, then it will sorely be wrong. Jupiter put her gloved hands together, motioning her final attack. Electricity started to build between her gloved fingers. "My protector, Jupiter, call down a storm! Thunder and lightning, shower down!"

The sky responded, answering her call with lightening. The monster died screaming until it turned to dust, no longer able to voice its pain without vocal chords. Jupiter smiled at Sailor Moon, the one she sought to protect, and collapsed, drained from fighting. She morphed back into her into her normal school uniform. Nephrite hoisted her up into his arms. He turned to address the group.

"I'm taking this one home. Good night you princes and princesses of yore." He gave his trademark grin, and walked off with his "princess". The rest of the group de-transformed.

Darien, looking at the cloudy night sky and not wanting Serena to walk home alone at this hour, held out his elbow for her to grab. "C'mon princess, time for you to go home." Of course Serena took his arm. She shoved the feeling of déjà vu at his words back into her brain and started to walk with him…but not before turning around and sticking her tongue out a Raye.

Raye Hino bristled, but calmed as she felt Jean wrap his arms around her shoulders. "Calm down," He kissed the top of her head and smiled as he felt her relax.

"Meatball Head," Raye breathed, but Jean knew she was no longer thinking of the blonde moon girl. He was pretty sure, meaning cockily, that Raye was thinking about another blonde by now.

"Let's go home." Jean tugged her to the temple's direction.

/BREAK/

Nathan tucked the unconscious Lita in her bed. He brushed her auburn bangs out of the way. Lita moaned and her lime green eyes fluttered open. "Nathan," she murmured.

"Shh, you need to sleep. I think you tired yourself out using so many energy attacks at once." Lita beamed at him.

"Yeah, but it feels like I've been mauled by Jesus." Nathan laughter boomed throughout the spacious room. Lita gave the happy man a side-long glance. Even though he appeared cheerful on the outside, he was hurt. She had hurt him bad this afternoon. Even though rejection cannot be helped, there was always the feeling of hurt.

"Nathan, about this afternoon, at lunch-

"Don't worry about it. Hell, my ego probably needs this…" Nathan turned to quickly leave the room, but not before Lita saw the strained look in his eyes.

"Wait." She clasped his hand. "The reason I said no was because you reminded me of a boy I once knew. He was a constant joker and flirt-

Nathan ripped his hand away form his hold. "Now wait just a friggin' minute. Just because I act like a player on the outside doesn't mean I don't have serious feelings."

"I know," Lita whispered to stop his tirade. Astonishingly, he heard her over his yelling and stopped his loud rant. "Before I transferred here, there was this guy hurt me."

"Hurt you." Nathan was instantly furious. He would beat up any guy that hurt Lita, no matter if she could fight them herself.

"Not in that way, Nathan," she gave him an impatient look. "He hurt my feelings. You see, both my best friend and I liked him, but he chose my friend instead."

"His loss," Nathan murmured.

"I gave him up willingly because what else could I do? He flirted with both of us, but he finally made a choice. And my friend adored him so much so I gave him up."

Lita looked out into the window. The story was about to get painful. "Even though I didn't fight for my feelings, I became depressed and moody. I finally was in a fight that forced the school to expel me. My parents were worried. They thought I needed to get away from Japan, so they planned a vacation to the States. Well, being the surly teen then, I refused to go at the last minute. My parents continued on with their trip without me."

Lita's eyes started moisten. "It was on the news later that evening. Their plane had crashed in the Pacific. I was devastated, and the day the courts came a calling. My parents were my only family. I was about to be sent to an orphanage but I stood up for what I wanted. I was granted my own guardianship if I could prove that I could survive on my own. It was hopeless, how could a fourteen year old survive on her own without going into _that_ direction?" Lita began to twist the corner of her blanket.

"I was crying on a bench in the park with a blonde approached me. She said she could give me a job and make all the pain go away. I took her offer. Next day, I brainwashed some people and earned myself position at a diner. I didn't get something flashy, because that would raise suspicion." The room was substantially quiet without her voice to fill the space.

"Lita…" Nathan was about to continue, but a look from her stopped him.

"I wonder if your offer still stands. I don't want to feel numb anymore. Anything is better than that." She shrieked as Nathan jumped on her. A muffle escaped her lips, and he crunched her into a bear hug. After a few seconds he let her go.

Leaning casually on the side of the bed, he raised an eye brow at her. "So does that mean I get more bang for my buck now?" A vein throbbed at the side of her temple. Viciously she kicked him off the bed and called him an idiot. Nathan walked out of the room with a foolish grin plastered on his face.

--end--

BNB: Cha! Finished bringing Jupiter back!

Ken: She was never dead, idiot.

BNB/smack/

Ken: Ow!

BNB: And now, to bring you the Idle Chitchat of the Shitennou Part 1

Nephrite: So Zoicite, how does it feel to be constantly thought as a girl.

Zoicite/smack/ Does that answer your question?

Nephrite: So it's a pain the…head? Why didn't you just slap my ass?

Zoicite/Refuses to answer the idiotic question. Burns more fan letters with Kunzite x Zoicite written on them./

BNB: micatite, thanks for reviewing and keep reading to find out Amy and Mina's issues.

randomwriter88, you're the best! Keep reading and reviewing.

Phoenix: ReVIeW!!!


	10. Chapter 10: Unknown Terrain

**The Bishounen Shitennou Generals**

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi

Story Signs:

_telepathy__ / emphasis_

/BREAK/

'thoughts'

Serena Tsukino-14

Darien Chiba-17

Andrew/Andy Furuhata-18

Reika Nishimura-18

Reese Hoshi-18 (author character)

Nathan Stanton /Nephrite Komokuten-18

Amy Mizuno-14

Raye Hino-14

Jean Chokichi /Jadeite Jikoku-16

Kyle Tauro-18

Mina Aino-14

Lita Kino-14

Zeke Lanker- 14

Kaidou-20

**Chapter 10: Unknown Terrain **

The lights flickered and dimmed again, even though the Dark Kingdom was already gloomy, that didn't mean it stayed in a state of perpetual darkness. Beryl cursed the Dark Kingdom's lack of electricity, but there wasn't exactly electric cable wires running through this dimension. Beryl lifted a crimson eyebrow and stared at her reflection. She could let some technicians in, and steal their life energy…Beryl frowned at her reflection. The Dark Kingdom was either lacking in air or there must be some fumes about for its Queen to be thinking like this. She lifted a crème pot and gave a dainty sniff. Maybe her theory on fumes wasn't off the mark. She dropped the pot with disgust and narrowed her burgundy eyes.

The Dark Kingdom certainly didn't run on electricity, but it _did_ run on human energy; human energy that her minions were _supposed_ to be collecting. The air behind her shivered and the retaining queen masked her face with the most imperious stare. Venus appeared, subservient as ever, but something about her stance just shrieked of defiance, or at least a rebellious nature. The golden child's head was bowed, bangs covering her eyes, which Beryl wished to see to spot the girl's loyalties.

"What news do you bring Venus to disturb my peace?" The girl, with her head bowed, smirked.

"I did not you had any peace, nor wish for it." Beryl glared at the soldier. She didn't know why, but that reply just irked her. She sat in her silent, until the Soldier of Love sighed and bent down on one knee.

"I have come to report that Jupiter has left us. I believe her alliance is with Sailor Moon and the Guardians of Earth." Beryl could feel the growl forming on the back of her throat. Honestly, she was giddy with wickedness to have the Moon Princess' own soldiers under her command, but now she was regretting her choice for not keeping the contract with the Guardians of Earth. Now she only had two of the Princess' lady-in-waiting, and she no longer knew how long she could keep the two still under power. What she needed was more power to hold them. Beryl rose, her gown gracefully swishing in the nonexistent wind.

"I command that you and Mercury meet me in the throne room in twenty minutes. You are dismissed." The red head waited until Venus disappeared before striding outside of her chambers and ambling down a dark hallway. She pushed through an intricate door fashioned with handles shaped like horses sprouting wings. Beryl felt the familiar dark energy pulse around her and reveled in it. She grudging dropped to her knees and bowed before her dark goddess.

"Queen Metalia," Beryl managed to grit out.

"Beryl," hissed the being of indefinite origins, "why have I felt another Sailor Scout leave the darkness' holding?"

"I am beginning to question the contract I made long ago. Venus is showing signs of rebellion-

"Impossible," ridiculed Metalia, "she, out of all, is the least likely to turn back." The dark being paused, "however, if the spell should wear off, take this." A vial full of obsidian dust appeared in Beryl's hand. "Spread it on the remaining soldier in our clasp and they should not turn so easily." Beryl's fingers closed over the vial. "It is also possible to capture back the rest of the Scouts using this dust. Beryl, I feel my powers weakening. The Dark Kingdom will truly not rise without the power of the Silver Imperial Crystal. Find it!"

Beryl bowed her head, "what if the Moon Princess reveals herself."

Mealtia cackled, "Then we shall kill her!" Beryl nodded.

"And the Prince?"

Metalia snorted, "If you wish still stands, you shall have him. But if not, then he shall die like the rest." A smile graced Beryl's lips, "I shall finally have my prince." Beryl gave her last bow before rising and teleporting to the throne room.

Monsters of infinite nature and design surrounded her throne, but the two figures that stood out the most were wearing a pristine plaited short skirt. Beryl's eyes narrowed and she summoned them forth with a dangerous manicured hand. Venus and Mercury stood before her; both had defiance, if not contempt, growing in their gaze. She would fix that so they were her little obedient dogs. The obsidian dust fell on their shoulders, smothering with the spell. Both of the girls fell on their knees, choking for air as their soul was further sealed in the abyss of darkness. Venus was the first to rise as usual; her being the stronger of the two or the strongest of all the Senshi, as a matter of fact. Beryl relished in glory as the empty blue orbs of Venus stared blankly back at her.

The vial of dust was teleported into Venus hand. The girl gave no sign that she noticed, or was even aware of room she was in. Mercury arose next to Venus, fixing the same blank gaze at Beryl.

"My orders are you to retrieve the Scouts that have turned. You are also to find the Silver Imperial Crystal for our glorious Dark Kingdom!" A roar filled the throne room while the Queen and her Scouts remained silent. Beryl held up her hand to quiet the monsters. "If the Moon Princess shall reveal herself, then your orders are to kill her." She dismissed everyone with a wave of her hand. She waited until everyone left before transporting herself into a room very different from her chamber.

Beryl sat down on the pink coverlet and observed with disinterest at the girly décor lining the crevices and corners of the walls. She lifted the covers and eased herself on the bed. Her eyes finally rested and she became unconscious, drifting off in a realm where her evil mind could hide. Her figure became more girlish, and her crimson haired shortened and changed to a wavy burgundy red.

"Molly, time for breakfast!" Molly's eyes opened and she yawned. She stretched and her azure eyes gazed around her room, wondering why she felt so weird.

"Man, are those some strange dreams I'm having!" Molly lifted the covers and slipped into her slippers, unaware what her other self was plotting.

/BREAK/

Jean sighed as he continued to listen to the banter between Raye and Serena. With a flick of his wrist, he smited another dust pile with the temple's broom. It was uneventful to stay at the temple now, but he felt like he couldn't leave. _Must be the priestess I'm obsessed about_, mused Jean. He heard footsteps shadowing his, and tensed up.

"Hey Jean." Jean relaxed and acknowledged his leader. Darien collapsed on the step above Jean. He sat in silence and Jean waited patiently. Jean just knew for some reason that Darien was his leader. He didn't need a dumb cat to tell him that, it was just a feeling in his gut that Darien was his leader. And if he wanted to survive in the police force, he knew he had to trust his instinct, which was usually never wrong.

"I-I…" Jean paused his dusting.

"You wanted to escape with your hearing so you ran away from those two," Jean nodded to indicate Raye and Serena. Darien chuckled.

"You are partly right." Both men glanced over at the girls, where one girl was pulling on the pigtails of the other. A serious look fell over Darien's feature.

"I have been having dreams about a girl," Jean raised a blonde brow while Darien sequential rolled his eyes, "it's not perverted. She wants me to find the Silver Imperial Crystal." Darien shook his head, "I don't know what it means." Jean ran his fingers through his wavy blond curls.

"Why aren't you telling this to Nathan?"

"I wouldn't know if Nathan would take it seriously. Apparently, only he is the great psyche." Jean snorted and patted Darien on the back. Jean decided to settle himself on the step Darien was also using.

"If your subconscious is telling you to find this Silver Imperial Crystal, then I suggest you search for it. It actually might coincide with Artemis' issue with the enemy."

"Hmm." Jean leaned on Darien's shoulder to get up. The contact made Darien tense. A vision formed behind his eyelids. Jean was dressed in armor, sitting contritely in a chair as he glared at Nathan, his expression guarded. Then a man with a slightly lighter build and long curly hair passed Jadeite and made a comment about woman troubles, which enraged the general further. A deep voice spoke behind him and he turned around, but the face was blotted out, like a film with pieces of it missing. All he could tell was the man was dressed in armor also, but it had a lighter hue than the others. The mysterious man summoned him with his hand and the vision dissipated. Darien blinked, _what the hell was that?_

Darien ran his fingers through his ebony locks and concentrated, trying to summon the vision back. He just caused himself to gain a headache. Jean gave him a worried look.

"Are you okay?"

Darien brushed Jean off, "I'm fine. I think I saw the past or something…I'm just not sure." His hand cradled his head. "Do you ever get the feeling that Artemis is not telling us everything?" Jean's skepticism shadowed his features.

"Well, he won't tell us about the enemies. He absolutely refuses to come to the very few meetings we have with the scouts at this temple. Oh, and did I mention that he never talks about a past life even though I have feeling we are all connected somehow?"

Darien chuckled, "So you have had some thought about this."

"Yeah," Jean picked up his broom, "but I still trust the cat even though he's keeping secrets."

"Darien!" Serena screeched and she draped her arms around his shoulders. He relaxed in her arms; this felt so familiar. A vision burst in his head. Darien felt his heart speed up as a young woman wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He felt the hem of her adorned gown gently tease his armored boots in the breeze.

The woman laid her cheek aside his head and whispered, "What is wrong, my prince?" A smile curved his lips and he twirled the lady around so that she daintily collapsed in his lap. He stared into the purest blue eyes and gazed at her with love. She laughed and pushed back a silvery blonde curl behind her ear.

Her lips pursed, "Now Prince Endymion, you didn't strike that pose to lure me, did you?" He smiled as he cupped her face. He was sad, but his princess could always chase the blues away. He knew the eyes were mirrors to the soul and these cobalt eyes were the purest he had ever seen.

"Darien?" Darien frowned, the image of the woman's face was replaced with Serena and he suddenly realized that the vision had dissipated. _Funny, her eyes matched the woman in my vision, but the hair color is definitely different. Even more curious, the woman kind of reminded me the woman from my dream and called me Prince Endymion._

"Earth to Darien, are you in there?" Darien blinked.

"Yeah…"

Serena sighed, "Oh dear, this is a problem." She started pounding on his shoulders, "I can't have you spacing out…since I kind of space out too."

"Okay, okay, Serena, stop it."

Serena paused, "Are you really okay?" Darien's heart lifted as he heard the concern in her voice. Serena may act like a ditz, but sometimes she saw through others that usually no one else could.

"I'm fine." A grin appeared on Serena's face that was contagious and started to spread to Darien. She patted him on the shoulder.

"I'm off then." She nodded to Jean, "See you next time." She walked off with her pigtails swinging behind her.

"I can see why you like her." Darien shot Jean a dubious look. "She would uplift anyone spirits no matter how down they were. She's the type of person to give people hope…"

"Yeah, but Serena and I aren't together. We're just friends."

Jean smirked, "Uh huh." The younger man walked away with his broom, whistling an anonymous tune. Darien sighed and stood up. He guessed that was his cue to go. While walking down the sidewalk he wondered if a man could like two women a once. Depression fell over Darien, _that__ would make me a cheater._

"Darien!" His entire being froze. Reese's voice waved from across the street and it looked like she was going to cross over to meet him. _Shit._ He was glad he was blessed with long legs and ran the rest of the way home.

/BREAK/

Serena set her schoolbag down on the bed. Today was uneventful, aside from meeting Darien. A smiled curved on her lips and she jumped backwards on her bed, and then shrieked as she felt claws dig into her.

"Luna why did you scratch me," Serena whined in here typical Serena-like way, meaning very loud. The burgundy-eyed cat bestowed on her a vicious glare.

"Maybe if you tried _looking_ at your bed before jumping on it a like a paratrooper, we wouldn't have this problem." Serena pouted as she rubbed her back. Serena squinted and looked at the black cat with a suspicious look. Luna gulped; this usually meant Serena was going to ask a question that Luna couldn't answer yet.

"Why didn't you come to the meeting today, even though it wasn't really a meeting because Lita and Nathan were too busy to show up?

"I, um, I had to use the computer all afternoon." _Or at least, that is half the truth._ Serena sighed in exasperation but accepted it. Even though it was pretty freaky that Luna knew how to use a computer, who else had a cat that could talk with intelligence? Exactly, none. Serena learned just to roll with the tide and accept that she had a strange cat who was possibly keeping secrets.

"So…Luna," at this point, Luna started to sweat, "what were doing on the computer?" A mischievous look entered Serena's eyes. "Chatting with your boyfriend?" Luna went into shock and almost fainted. Serena shrieked again and started nudging Luna.

"Luna? Luna? Answer me!" Serena's door burst open with Sammy standing in the doorway.

"Mom said for you to stop shouting so much." The little frowned as he saw Serena messing with Luna. "Hey Buns For Brains, I don't think torturing your cat is going to make it talk."

"Sammy…" Serena clenched her fist and grounded her teeth. The boy's eyes widened and he quickly shut the door. Sammy often seen that look in his sister's eyes, meaning she was going to mess with him later…or his video games.

Luna was still shocked on the bed, thanking the goddess for annoying brothers. She was still traumatized by what Serena said. _Boyfriend?__ As if I and Artemis…no…never!_

/BREAK/

Zeke took off his glasses and rubbed his nose were it pinched. He only used his glasses when his contacts start to irate him. No one knew that he needed corrective lenses and that would stay a secret. He twirled his glasses and mused, _my little piece of vanity, I guess._ He put them back on and looked out the window.

_Oh look, it's Miss Frigid. It's not surprising she is staying so late at the school too._ Zeke's hazel eyes narrowed as Miss Mizuno ducked suspiciously around a corner. _What is that girl up too?_ Zeke swung his book bag over shoulder and exited the classroom. Curiosity killed the cat, but most people forgot that satisfaction brought it back. He hoped that this would be in his case too.

--end--

BNB: Oh boy, it's been while since I've updated, and I apologize to all my readers still out there. I really did start writing this chapter after I completed the last one, but school, applying for scholarships, and graduating kind of got in my way. This is really just a set up chapter so the real action can happen next time.

Ken: Owiwe, my head hurts

BNB: We share the same head…

Ken: Exactly, when you smack me, you're smacking yourself. And when you think too hard _I Am_ then thinking too hard.

BNB: Yes, I feel _so_ sorry for you…

Ken: I'm not getting any sympathy am I?

BNB: Nope. Anyways here's a little something something for you Shitennou fans out there.

**Idle Chitchat of the Shitennou Part 2**

Zoicite/Shudders/ And it was so pretty. Why are false things pretty?

Nephrite/Jadeite: What's wrong Zoi?

Zoicite: I found this in Kunzite's bathroom!

Nephrite: Vanity Hair Dye, platinum silver colour. OMG, Kunzy dyes his hair!

Jadeite: Aha, I knew it. You have to be part of the moon kingdom to naturally get that hair color!

Nephrite: Um Zoi, what were you doing in Kunzy's bathroom anyway?

Zoisite: Well, I ran out of hair gel, and only the best kind gets to pamper my hair! I mean, look and yours and Jadeite hair…not as well cared as Kunzite's.

Nephrite/Jadeite: Whatever…

Kunzite (far off): Who the hell has been going through my bathroom!

Zoisite/Nephrite/Jadeite: Shit!

BNB: I want to thank fearless Freak on a MOTOECYCLE, Ranawe217, randomwriter88 for reviewing! superkawaiifoxy, I'm so happy you think my story's original! I did truly think of Beryl's part in the story, meaning after typing up chapter 9 I thought "Darn it, I need to add Beryl's input." She's a little hard to write because all she does is sit on her butt, on the ornament throne, and give orders. I prefer action over commands, but you will see more of her, especially the big boss battle at the end of the story. XD So until next chapter….

Phoenix: REvIEw!!


	11. Chapter 11: Boys Rock Your Girls

Wow, it's definitely been a while. This was supposed to come out mid August, but my sister interrupted me while I was writing and I kind of lost the flow for a while. Then moving into college and exams were a hassle. I finally got back to typing this because I'm avoiding writing my chemistry lab write-up. Lol. - **BNB**

**The Bishounen Shitennou Generals**

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi

Story Signs:

_telepathy_ _/ emphasis / thoughts_

/BREAK/

Serena Tsukino-14

Darien Chiba-17

Andrew/Andy Furuhata-18

Reika Nishimura-18

Reese Hoshi-18 (author character)

Nathan Stanton /Nephrite Komokuten-18

Amy Mizuno-14

Raye Hino-14

Jean Chokichi /Jadeite Jikokuten-16

Kyle Tauro-18

Mina Aino-14

Lita Kino-14

Zeke Lanker/Zoisite Zochoten- 14

Kaidou-20

**Chapter 11: Boys Rock Your Girls**

Darien threw another punch and feinted to the left as his right punch was blocked. He retreated a few steps back and started to circle his enemy while catching his breath. The tenth year wasn't bad; but, Darien's midnight blue eyes narrowed as he saw his opening, he himself was better. He landed a solid punch to the student's cheek and followed up with a right round house kick. He was about to turn and connect with his left elbow, but the coach's whistle blew. Darien disconnected from the poor kid and moved back so the guy couldn't retaliate for his beating.

"Enough Chiba! Get back in line." Darien bowed to his partner and got back in line. The coach checked to make sure the tenth year student was ok. The kid looked battered, not surprising since he was coming up against the best Judo fighter of Azabu High School, Darien Chiba.

"Geez Chiba, couldn't you have gone easier on him?"

Darien smirked, "I don't know, Sensei, could you've not forced me to line fight everyone on our time for being late?" His Sensei glared at him.

"Everyone is penalized if they are late, especially when the club meeting is half over already. It doesn't matter who you are, or what your skill level is; you have to pay the price. Now get back to work. We have to teach those Shibakouen High brats what real Judo is at the Sports Festivial next week, so everyone get back to work!" All the club members shouted a yes and were about to continue, when two figures came crashing into the fight grounds.

They were both clothed in white padding and were struggling on the ground, trying to disengage their foils. The two figures leapt apart and both removed their fencing masks.

"Not bad," growled Nathan, "but I was trained at a private school back in the States and by private tutors. _I_ always represented my fencing team when we went to competition."

"Really?" Kyle feigned indifference and moved into the en garde position, "I was trained at a private school in Britain and by private tutors when I was with my father in India." Nathan rolled his eyes and moved into an en garde position too.

"Try to sound less uptight and posh when saying that. More people tend to want to kick your ass when you sound so aristocratic."

Kyle's silver eyes gleamed, "I welcome the challenge; but believe me, I usually deliver the 'ass kicking' when confronted." Both boys continued to strike each other foils and dance their deadly steps. _Good thing the foils are capped_, surmised Darien, _or else there would be some major pain going around_. He looked over to his Sensei and noticed a big vein throbbing on his forehead. _Uh oh_…

"Hayate! Control your students!" The younger coach ran over to the Judo grounds and bowed profusely to the Judo sensei.

"I'm sorry. It's that we're trying to determine who will represent Azabu in the fencing tournament during the Sports Festival. We're only allowed to enter one contestant, and I thought it was for sure going to be Mr. Tauro, but," the young coach sighed, "but it seems Mr. Stanton has some skill in the area too." The boys continued to hack at each other. "Oh dear," murmured the coach.

The Judo sensei eyed the students' moves critically. Both students were skilled, but he had notice from afar that Stanton had a slight temper; that one emotion could determine whether he lost control or not in a fight. "Let Tauro enter the competition. He is the better skilled of the two."

"What!" yelped Nathan and froze as he felt the capped tip of Kyle's foil dig into his clothed throat.

Kylie sigh, "I told you this fight was pointless. You are adept, that much I'll admit, but you are distracted easily enough." Nathan was about to come back with a biting remark, but stopped himself. This feeling felt familiar; being reprimanded, but also knowing it was for his benefit, and the other person was not doing it out of spite.

A glint entered Kyle's eyes as he noticed the confusion easily expressed on Nathan face. _So they're starting to remember._ His gaze swept to Chiba, who had an equally transfixed but confused expression on his face. A satisfied smirk graced his lips and he lifted the foil up, releasing Stanton.

Nathan took off his mask in disgust and walked over to Darien. He slung his tired arm over Darien and leaned his weight onto him, in which Darien gave him a dirty look for using him like a leaning pole. Nathan watched in disgust as Kyle shook the hand of the fencing coach.

"So, Darien, nice of you to finally show up, I thought it was weird how you would miss a club meeting when we're so close to competition." Darien shrugged off Nathan arm.

"I simply forgot. I guess when I heard that Serena was going to be there, I kind of forgot." Nathan chuckled, oh how Serena had Darien wrapped around her little pinky.

"Hey want to go to a concert tonight? Well, actually it's just a small band at a small club, but it'll be interesting." Darien groaned, it seemed that Nathan kept forgetting he had a job to attend to.

"Um, work, as usual. You know, the thing that lets me pay the bills?"

"Ah bills," Nathan looked thoughtfully, "never had to deal with those. But," he looked brightly, which instantly made Darien distrustful, "you work at the studio that would do anything to please my father, thus by transferring power, would want to please me. So tonight, you are assisting me in a matter which you will get paid for."

Darien raised an eyebrow, "so basically you're paying me to be your friend and hang out with you." Nathan gave a throaty laugh, surprising those near by.

"Hardly Chiba, I am one of Hollywood's sons. We don't care or have the need for friends, but we need someone to bring us our drinks and tell us how great we are for doing nothing." Darien smiled along, but he worried over Nathan's words. His friend was always smiling, joking or laughing, but sometimes he wondered if there was sadness in that smile. Darien suspected it had to do with Nathan's movie star father, Maxwell Stanton, but it wasn't his place to question the relationship between his friend and his friend's father.

"So what's this club name you're dragging me to?"

"It's called Blue Rhapsody."

/BREAK/

Zeke ducked behind another building as Amy once again looked over her shoulder. She actually turned fully and stared at the spot Zeke was occupying. Amy was trying to concentrate at the spot, but she had a headache, so her dark powers weren't up to speed. She was going to turn Jupiter today, but apparently the girl had come down with a cold. _How convenient, but I doubt she's faking. It would take brains to figure out the Dark_ _Kingdom_ _would be on the hunt now, and Jupiter is lacking in comprehensive thinking._ She clutched her head again and wondered what Beryl gave her. She faintly remembered something dark sprinkling over her, and then the memory became fuzzy.

She broke into the school's computer room and hacked into the school system. Her fingers spun the mouse's wheel, scrolling down the student directory. Apparently Jupiter had a change of residence. After Jupiter treachery had been announced, Amy was in charge of bringing her back. She had went to Jupiter's apartment as Mercury and found that Jupiter no longer lived there. She would have brought back Mars also, but only Jupiter knew where Mars lived.

"Well, well, looks like Miss Mizuno can be a bad girl." Amy's fingers froze on the blinking laser mouse. She looked up and was surprised, even though she knew she shouldn't have been.

Zeke had been following her around school for the past few days. She didn't understand why. She had never had any guy pay this must attention to her, and it was becoming most annoying and embarrassing. Didn't he see how the other female students look at him? My god, they were probably forming a fan club for him right now. Why couldn't he bother them? Wasn't it a crime to have those perfect hazel eyes and that mouth, that god like mouth.

"Uh, Amy?" Zeke snapped his fingers in front of her. "Are you okay?" Amy broke out of daze and realized she had been staring.

"I'm fine," She snapped, but the blush was still evident. "What are you doing here?"

Zeke raised his brow. "I think that's the question I'm suppose to ask you. Though, if I were to break into the school system, _I_ would just do it at home. Only an _untalented_ one could only manage from within the school computers." Amy clenched her teeth. _How dare he_! She shut off the computer and swiveled the chair to face her adversary. She gave him a grim smile and thought how easily she could overpower him.

Zeke eyes narrowed. There was a much, much darker look and aura surrounding the Ice Queen, and he didn't like it at all. He didn't know why, but something felt wrong. He wasn't quite sure how to battle this new version of Amy. When he usually teased her, she would react like a hit and run; she was say something real bitchy, and then run the hell away. This new Amy had real violence lurking beneath its depths. She would stay to fight.

Zeke wasn't so sure he was ready to die yet. So he did what he usually did when in danger; he brought out his bratty sexy mischievous self a.k.a. borderline sleaze.

"So Ames," he leaned on the desk, "what are you doing tonight?" Amy froze. She did not know how to talk to boys. She got rashes just thinking about it. Her brain froze. An obvious player was hitting on her. Her brain went through mathematical functions, analyzed scenarios, and still came up with zilch. She panicked and her mind shut down.

Zeke frowned, it wasn't going as exactly as he predicted. Yeah, she no longer had that dangerous look in her eyes, but she had frozen. Usually girls would be giggling by now or blushing like mad, but Amy was doing neither.

"Er, I take it that you don't have plans tonight. Well, I'm playing at a club tonight. Why don't you come along?" Ms. Mizuno was still frozen. Zeke scratched his head, "I guess that was a yes. C'mon." He grabbed her arm and dragged her off, but not before kicking the chair in and closing the door.

/BREAK/

Darien was surprised that the club wasn't smoky at all. In fact, the club was clean and had a comfy atmosphere. The upper floor had couches and sofas, providing a nice cushion spot with a great view of the dance floor. The lights were dim, mellowing the mood. The dance floor was all club though, with bodies grooving to the music as long as a great beat was provided. Energy and excitement were intoxicating; for once in his lifetime Darien felt fully relaxed and alive. He had to admit his life had been dull and stable so far, but at this moment he could truly be free. He no longer felt like the lonely orphan.

"Isn't this place great?" Nathan handed Darien a drink.

"Yeah. I expected to be dirty, but this place isn't like that." Nathan agreed.

"Well, we could've ended up in a club like that. The band was originally scheduled for somewhere else, but that place was shut down."

"So what type of music is this band playing?"

"Hmm," Nathan rubbed his chin, "I think it's a mix of blues, alternative rock, and a little grudge. Although, I heard they hired a new keyboardist, so their sound changed a bit. It's still good, just with a little dance/techno beat to it. They're called Jaded Kings, but before the newbie came, it was called the Jaded Soldiers." Darien raised a brow.

"Kings? Aren't they getting a little ahead of themselves?"

Nathan laughed, "Probably. They usually only do small clubs, even though the rumor is that several labels have already offered." Nathan eyes narrowed as the DJ lowered the sound.

After several boos and shouts, the DJ's voice could be heard. "Ladies and gentlemen, I know the Jaded Kings are supposed to be performing," the DJ paused as several more groans and yells could be heard, "and they still are." The crowd erupted in cheers; apparently the Jaded Kings were that popular. "The only change is that the lead singer Armando Eika Ri-to has tonsillitis and strep, so Zeke Lanker will be replacing him for vocals tonight." A murmur rumbled through the crowd. The newest member of the Jaded Kings had never done vocals before, but he was the reason for the groups rising popularity. The rhythmic beat with changing melodic scales and dynamic rifts were pure Lanker.

Nathan and Darien's eyes widened as the spot light filtered to a very familiar figure. They stared at each other in shock. The boy genius was a singer. A Celtic drum thumped a slow beat, almost hypnotic, and Zeke started to hum a slow old folk tune.

BREAK

Jean's eyes widened as he saw the gadget kid sing. Raye tugged on his Shibakouen High uniform, "what's wrong?"

"Uh, nothing…it's nothing. It's just, that voice, I never heard anything like it." Raye agreed. She was a dabbler in singing herself, and she knew great vocals by ear. She was just surprised he was so young. Lita trailed behind, with her box of Kleenexes. The girl had a cold, but refused to stay home when she heard Raye and Jean were going to hear a new band.

BREAK

Serena grumbled to herself and stood alone. Molly was supposed to come with her, but the girl announced she had a cold, and for Serena to go without her. Serena wondered if she caught what Lita had caught. At the sound of her name, Serena turned. Lita waved to her and Serena responded, while making her way to her friends.

BREAK

Zeke counted off the beat in his head. He honestly didn't want to sing tonight, but as a newbie, the other members forced him. He never really sung in front of his band mates, but they knew talent when they saw one. Strategically, it was a smart move too. The audience would be curious enough to hear the new band member that they most likely wouldn't be overtly upset that Eika Ri-to couldn't sing tonight.

Zeke had written this song himself, and knew it backwards and forwards. It was suppose to start off slow and give rise to a slightly faster blues melody, abet a sad one about old times, regret, and those lost. Zeke continue to hum and stare at Amy, who was hiding in the shadows. Something about that girl pulled him to her. Maybe it was the darkness that shadowed her heart, and the hurt in her eyes. Maybe it was the way she looked at him, horrified and sad. It was all so familiar.

_Blood dribbled down his gloved hand. The blue haired goddess stared back at him, horror struck as her own blood caused a crimson stain on the cloth. A maniacal snarl erupted from him, and he showed his brilliant white canines, but inwardly he cringed. He couldn't control his body; it was a slave to the darkness. The girl steeled herself and pulled out the sword embedded in her gut. She grimaced in pain, but prepared to continue to battle. _

_He despaired as he knew the brave woman could only live for a few moments longer because of the mortal blow he gave her. He despaired over all that happened. How could have his companions fight for a monster like this? A spasm hit his body as lightening seared him from behind. He welcomed the end, forgetting the devil now owned his soul. _

_Both of them fell to the crimson stained ground, smoke lingering in their nostrils because of the burning buildings and flesh nearby. The girl continued to stare at him as her brunette tried in vain to pick her up from the ground. With his life ebbing away, he watched as the tears that gathered in her eyes turned from sadness to hate. They were both geniuses, he broke into her security system, which was no small feat. Now he had destroyed the peaceful life she had. It didn't take a bright person to figure out who was winning. He knew if they ever met again, one of them would die. Guilt rattled through his entire being. He swallowed back a sob, for he was taught never to show weakness. So much happened, so much was lost…_

Amy's eyes narrowed. Zeke seemed to have forgotten what to sing. The crowded murmured to itself in discontent. He got a nudge from the bass player, and he started to sing. God, what a voice, it was filled with so much anguish. Amy could almost fill herself tear up, if she hadn't stopped herself from every crying over a man again.

Why the hell did he have to be an artist? Amy gripped her glass even tighter. She hated artists with a passion; especially ones that paint. A distant memory floated up, but she tried to shut it down. All her attempts failed.

She remembered her parent's divorce vaguely, but one fact was clear. Her mother had no more patience for her father's flakey ways. Amy was only four, her mother was barely scrapping by for medical school, and her father's income depended on his paintings, which didn't sell well. Her mother finally came up with an ultimatum of Mr. Mizuno having to choose between his art and his family. He picked his art. Her mother buried herself in her work. Amy was alone at home.

Amy remembered waiting in the park on her birthday. After the fifth no show and fifth hand painted postcard saying he was sorry, Amy gave up. She lived in an escapist world of books. She would model herself after her mom. She was naturally a brainaic, but that didn't mean she didn't work for her grades.

She took the medical evaluation test for future MDs and failed miserable. She had cried at the empty park, the beautiful scenery mocking her. She had kept a secret from her mother; she was talented at painting. She did not want to be like her worthless father. She did not want to be a failure; tears shimmered down her smooth cheek.

Amy had woken up from the bench that day. Her eyes had hurt from crying, but a blonde girl was standing over her. She gave her an energetic smile, which creeped Amy out more. Who smiled like that at a girl who had obviously been crying?

"You shouldn't be like that. Everyone has their failings, but they can easily be removed." The blonde extended at hand to her. Amy looked at the girl curiously and accepted the offer. She didn't care anymore. She didn't care for anything right now. The pain came later. The strange woman with red hair had down something to her with a crystal ball. She could feel her body like it was in a dream. She committed actions, felt them, but couldn't control her body. Amy Mizuno was not supposed to be like this.

Zeke's voice called her from her misery. That angelic face, the angelic voice; he shined so brightly it hurt. His voice called to her, diminishing the darkness solidified around her heart. Amy, the real Amy, screamed in pain as something went wrong. She was finally free, but still broken. Amy felt her blood turn numb. She lifted up her arm and screamed again as a blackness traced her veins. People gathered around her in concern but she forced them back with her arms failing. It was getting harder to breathe. She looked up at her angel, his emerald eyes invoking emotions that she couldn't fathom. It was another time, another place that something like this happened. She suddenly felt a hatred that burned a course through her, and the darkness, the obsidian dust feasted on that. She would kill the blonde angel, like how he killed her; except she would pierce through his heart because she had none. Amy closed her eyes, and Dark Mercury opened them.

--end--

Due to the rules of fanfiction . net, I can't write script form, so the Idle Chit Chat of the Shitennou has been canceled. I kept getting notices that doesn't allow me to write new stories unless I submit something that follows the rules. I figured out it was the script form that was getting me flagged, so hopefully I can write new stuff now. If my account gets suspended, well then, you guys know what happened. Getting flagged constantly does not help me with my writing ability. Hopefully I can post this story in its entirety if that happens under a new account name.

As for the context of Amy's past, I know for sure that Amy's mother is a doctor, and her father was a painter who left them when she was young. Other than that, I pretty much came up with it. Originally, I had no clue on how to write Amy and Zoisite's character, nevertheless, get them together through a connection. I mean, sure they're both the smart ones, but love because of intelligence can only go so far. I think a common emotional pain can bring two people together more so then a common intelligence level. So if they're out of character, I apologize; but their cold personalities represents what happens when evil strips so much away because of their innocence.

Okay, enough of the melancholy stuff; that's what a forum is for. XD I want to thank aminitna, superkawaiifoxy, and zodiacdragonHatori for reviewing. Guys like you keep me going, and going, and going…oh dang, I need a new battery. Until next time…Review!


	12. Chapter 12: Tempting Fate With A Cookie

Wow, it's been quite a while hasn't it? Almost a year and it probably would have been more if it wasn't for a certain reviewer. I honestly had forgotten about this story until during dark day at college I got a review for this story. I got back on the horse, but of course school work and clubs got in the way. I never knew going for a medical carrier while working would be so time consuming. C'est la Vie (by the way, I still haven't heard that song, lol!). Enjoy this chapter-**BNB**

**The Bishounen Shitennou Generals**

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi

Story Signs:

_telepathy__ / emphasis / thoughts_

/BREAK/

Serena Tsukino-14

Darien Chiba-17

Andrew/Andy Furuhata-18

Reika Nishimura-18

Reese Hoshi-18 (author character)

Nathan Stanton /Nephrite Komokuten-18

Amy Mizuno-14

Raye Hino-14

Jean Chokichi /Jadeite Jikokuten-16

Kyle Tauro-18

Mina Aino-14

Lita Kino-14

Zeke Lanker/Zoisite Zochoten- 14

Kaidou-20

**Chapter 12: Tempting Fate With A Cookie**

Zeke was in the middle of his solo when he heard screams coming from the back. He jarred a note as he realized the shrieks were coming from Amy. His shirt flapping; he jumped from the stage, landing on his heels before running towards Amy. She was convulsing, and a curious black substance outlined a path along her veins. She collapsed on the ground, and Zeke wrapped his arms around her.

Her head fell flopped uselessly on his chest. Zeke felt her body stiffen.

"Ames?" Her nails dung into his back ribs. "Uh Ames, can you stop that?" Her arms tightened around him.

"No." Her voice chilled him to the bone. Her grip tightened even more. "Do you remember that night," her voice cut through him even though it was barely above a whisper. "My blood stained the ground. I remember the pain slicing through my gut, and then coldness on the edges of my limbs."

"Amy…" Moisture pricked at the corner of his eyes. His head hurt, his mind was trying to block something. A heaviness surrounded his heart; deep down he knew.

Amy raised herself above his arms; her eyes had black swirls in them. Her face crept closer until her lips were millimeters away from his ear. "That night, I vowed to kill you!" Like lightening, she punched him in the chest. Zeke gasped as he felt his ribs crack one by one. His body was flung a few meters away. Dark Mercury wrenched a nearby pipe and froze it in her hand. The gushing water had solidified to create a deadly thick dark icicle spear.

/BREAK/

People scrambled, and a girl screamed for an ambulance. Serena ducked underneath a table as she heard a crash sound from across the room. Then she realized it was very unbecoming of a rising heroine to be hiding underneath a dirty table. She just could imagine the fierce look Luna would've given her for doing such a thing. Actually, she suspected Luna had tailed her to the club because the cat was such an old wind bag and a vicious nagger to boot. Lita's hand appeared in front of her and Serena helped herself up.

"C'mon Serena, now is not the time to be hiding. Don't you sense it?" Lita pointed out to the general direction from where the screams had come. Serena narrowed her eyes and felt the darkness; an impurity more foul than usual.

Now was the time for a little moon magic. "Moon Prism Power Make-Up!" Lita grinned, it didn't take long for their fearless leader to grow spine. "Jupiter Power Make-Up!" Sailor Moon dropped down from the second floor and gasped as she saw Zeke slumped up against the wall.

Dark Mercury's eyes narrowed. 'The Moon brat…' A maniacal smirked graced her lips; she'd found her new prey. Dark Mercury looked past Sailor Moon and saw Sailor Jupiter. 'Well it looks like my lucky day.' Dark Mercury gripped her ice spear and sliced at her opponents. Sailor Moon managed to duck, wailing as she did, while Jupiter suffered from a deep gash across her bodice, splitting some of the cloth.

"Whooo! Hey there sexy, don't get hit anymore…bruises can look nasty later on!" Jupiter growled as she gave Nephrite an indecent gesture with her hand. Nephrite clasped a hand to his heart. "It's a promise, darling." Jupiter blushed. Tuxedo Mask whacked Nephrite on his side with his cane.

"Stop joking around, Sailor Moon is in trouble."

Nephrite sighed, "Yeah, yeah, your lady love is in trouble." Darien scowled behind his mask. He wouldn't call Serena his 'lady love' just yet but…. 'Where is the moon princess?'

/BREAK/

Sailor Moon hid behind a column, panicking. 'What's up with this girl…she's so strong!' The other Sailors turned good were strong also, but not Godzilla like! She peeked around the corner, seeing Jupiter distract Mercury while she, herself, came up with a plan. The only problem was that Sailor Moon was the one coming up with a plan.

"What are you doing sitting here while your comrades fight?" _Luna_

"Oh my god, Luna!" Sailor Moon tackled the kitty into a hug. "I don't know what to do! Dark Mercury is so strong…it's like…it's like she's underneath a spell."

"If it's a spell, I got a solution for you." Luna did one of her magical flips and of course a mysterious weapon plopped out.

Sailor Moon picked up a wand with a crescent moon on it, "What's this?"

"It'll cure those underneath a spell and serves as a higher attack power than your Moon Frisbee. You have to say 'Moon Healing Escalation' to activate it." Sailor Moon nodded and gripped the wand. _I'll save you Mercury…evil will not succeed_.

/BREAK/

Raye gripped her bag, and managed to avoid another scrambling civilian. She gave an annoyed grunt as another guy dealt a devastating blow to her shoulder. She was about yell a biting remark, but Jean got there first.

"Hey, watch it! Don't you think it's a little rude for a guy not to apologize when he injured a lady?" The guy blushed, gave a small apologetic look to Raye, and then jogged out of there. Raye's eyes snapped in annoyance. Now wasn't the time for civility; Lita was wounded. Raye fished out her wand and grimaced that Jean had already morphed. She just hated when someone else was more professional than her. Jadeite grinned at her. He knew how his fire angel was like, and what was probably going through her mind right now. Mars 'hmphed' and ran into battle.

/BREAK/

Dark Mercury shrieked as she felt flames lick at her right side. She scrambled on the floor to put out the fire turning her arm crispy. _Damn…too many brats at the same time_. Dark Mercury gripped the vial filled with the dark substance. _Time to even the odds…_

The icicle spear was melting thanks to Mars, but it was still pointy. Dark Mercury shifted the dust onto the ice spear, coating it with the poison. Her eyes narrowed at Jupiter. She had orders to bring Jupiter back, but not in what condition. Her aim was set and she thrust the blow with all her might and hatred.

/BREAK/

Sailor Moon circled and ran the phrase through her head. She was definitely going to cure Mercury. She aimed her wand at Mercury, frowning in sympathy as she saw Mercury crouched over with a burnt arm. Mars could be quite vengeful when one of her friends was injured. _Oh well, time to get this over with._

"Moon Healing Escalation!" Sailor Moon silently cheered as the wand produced a light, but she gasped in horror as she saw a projectile launched at Jupiter. Before she could even blink, Sailor Moon used her super heroine powers to knock Jupiter out of the way. Sailor Moon didn't even scream, just a surprised grunt escaped her lips. The ice spear had pierced her side and she had to admit, it felt quite odd. Of course there was a burning pain, but curiously the area around was cold. A coldness was actually spreading throughout her body, but she didn't panic. Her eyelashes fluttered as she barely registered that a light had emerged from her.

/BREAK/

His heart stopped and started to thud slowly. Her body lie on the ground, almost deathlike. He forgot all reason and swooped down beside her. Darien lifted her gently into his arms.

"Sailor Moon?" She didn't respond.

"Serena? Serena! Serena…" She was still limp in his arms. It hurt, he didn't want to be left alone, once again. _Not again, not again…_

A light emerged from Serena's still form, forming an ethereal beauty. Her body glowed with a moonlight purity, her expression relieved yet sad. Just like his dream. She leaned down and offered her hand, producing a luminous clear crystal. Darien knew it was the key to everything, yet he still hesitated. Serena needed a doctor, and the darkness creeping through her veins was unnatural.

He looked up at the glowing figure. Her eyes shown a kindness and offered him trust. He took her hand and almost died. Wait, it was more like a memory of dying. Images flashed before his eyes. A White Kingdom. A princess' laughter. His generals demanding answers. War. Death. Agony, the agony of losing his loved ones. Finally silence as he floated through a white space. The girl stood beside him as he crouched over, trying not to retch from over stimulation.

"Princess Serenity?" The silent figured smiled and finally spoke out loud.

"Yes, I was reincarnated as Serena in this time. I am the guardian of the Sliver Imperial Crystal, but I knew I couldn't protect it without my Prince by my side." Darien's brow furrowed. _Prince?_ She touched his forehead, the symbol or earth glowing greenish-blue. His tuxedo and cape transformed into armor.

"My name is Endymion," said Darien, surprising himself. The glowing beauty nodded.

"Keeper of the Golden Crystal, Prince of Earth, and my beloved." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "My reincarnated form is weakening, the poison spreading through her body…and taking me with it. I could only convey my message for this short period of time. I..am…" Darien stared in horror as her body started to wither away to dust. He blinked and suddenly he was in the abandoned night club.

Serena's body was still as night, but he could detect a fading pulse. He was about to carry her when a golden whip lashed out at his hand. The newcomer swooped down and then floated in the air with Serena in her arms.

"Give her back!"

Venus smirked, "I think not." And not even with a scathing remark, she disappeared in thin air.

"No!" Darien pounded his fist into the ground. "No!" A small cough drew his rage, and his midnight blue eyes turned to the one who had poisoned Serena. He stomped over and grabbed her by the cuff. It shocked him that the girl gave him a cool gaze; borderline hate, it was. It was obvious that Sailor Moon's last attack had cured the girl, so he held his tongue lashing because he was curious; curious to see why the girl looked at him so.

"Mars, Jupiter, I am surprised that you would stand so close to the ones that murdered you." Raye and Lita stared at each other, confused. Nathan was standing by Lita and Jean was standing by Raye. Did the healing addle her brain?

Zeke gave a rasping cough but agreed. "She's not crazy, it's the truth." Zeke groaned and used the wall to stand up. It was obvious that he needed a hospital quick. Artemis leapt and landed in front of Zeke. "If you morphed, it would heal you better." Zeke nodded, not questioning a talking cat. He felt heaviness in his breast pocket and withdrew a stone.

"Zochoten Zoisite." Darien was slightly surprised that Zeke made the fourth in their group but the woman he almost choked drew a much greater importance. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Why did you say that?" Her impression grew sad.

"Because it's true. Long ago, I was killed by one of your generals." She nodded into Zoisite's direction. Darien wanted to disbelieve it, but something in the back of his mind was nagging at him.

"It is the truth your highness," a voice said from the shadows. Kyle Tauro revealed himself, except he wasn't dressed like the exceptionally high reaching student. He was in fact wearing a pristine armor that almost ranked as nice looking as the one Darien was wearing. 'Kunzite…'

Artemis drew a sigh of relief. His modified job was done. That is, he thought that until he had Luna yelling in his ear. Everyone's attention was drawn to the impending cat fight. Darien was still in shock that there was another cat that was 1) obviously talking, like Artemis, 2) had a crescent moon on her forehead, like Artemis, and 3) and was apparently Serena's guardian cat, by which Darien deduced from what the female cat was yelling and hissing at Artemis.

Something about "failure", "reviving Venus," and "involving the people who destroyed the Moon Kingdom."

"Enough!" Darien sighed, dropped Amy ungraceful to the ground, and stomped over to the kitty cats. "I don't care what this argument is about, but I want answers now. Or did you forget that the moon princess was just kidnapped right underneath our noses?" Luna bowed her head, contrite.

"I'm sorry, Prince Endymion. I just feel guilty that Serena was the moon princess all along and I didn't see it. The answers you seek are at the ruins." Before Darien could say anything else, a white beam enveloped them. Where they opened their eyes, they saw a kingdom that laid in ruin. Darien snorted, he didn't need a "Welcome to the Moon Kingdom" to figure out where he was.

--end--

So how was it? I hope I didn't rush it. I did promise a certain someone that Serena would be evil, so here it comes. I know the title is a little funky and I couldn't even think of one until last minute. Of course my quirky mind thought of giving fate a congratulatory cookie for bringing everything full circle, or at least bribing it to bring everything full circle.

I would like to thank sousie, sailorashes, merangelgal for reviewing. It's nice to know that people are still reading this even though this story is almost three years old now.

And a special thanks to nina. As if I'd ever give up on this story; it's too precious to me! XD


	13. Chapter 13: Loyalties Unbound

**The Bishounen Shitennou Generals**

Chapter 13: Loyalties Unbound

Her arm muscles strained as her burden felt heavier and heavier. The scraping of her boots echoed throughout the impenetrable darkness; a quiet despair filled her heavy heart. Half of her wanted to dump her burden with a slit throat but the other half wanted desperately to save the unconscious Princess in her arms.

Venus collapsed with her burden, not caring about the pain throbbing from the impact of her knees . The princess stayed in a comatose state, her lids tightly shut. Vibrant thick red blood oozed from her side, coated with a thin film of obsidian grime. Mina wrinkled her nose, but subconsciously tucked a silver lock behind the girl's ear._ I can't possibly heal her. Those powers went away when I became contracted to Beryl._

_What am I to do?_ The dark spell coursed through her veins, demanding the death of the girl beside her knees but somewhere locked deep down in her, she could not kill her Princess. In her soul, a space untouched by Beryl's power or the cursed spell cast over her and Mercury; bound by fate and a loyalty that can never be unraveled prevented her from ending the girl's life. Venus laughed bitterly and thought of the mess she made of things; past, present, and assuredly future. Just because she foolishly let her emotions get to her in the past.

She knew she couldn't bring Princess Serenity to Queen Beryl; top orders were to kill the Princess. _But maybe_, Mina thought cautiously, _I can appeal to a higher power?_ She knew of the room that Beryl spirited off to, that the red head tried to hide from her minions and followers alike.

Mina scooped up the Princess and half dragged, half carried her to the colossal doors embossed with a white horse with wings. Queen Beryl rarely ventured past these chambers, so Mina figured Serenity would be safe at the moment while she escaped to carry out her plan.

The door creaked and groaned, as if not used for hundreds of years. For some reason the calming still help dampen the evil spell and cleared Mina's thoughts. It gave her courage, and she placed the sleeping princess on a throne embossed with images of the sun and stars. Mina squinted a bit, she thought she saw the figure of someone in white suspended in the darkness but she felt no ill will here and closed the door quietly behind her. She needed to parley with the being giving Beryl her power.

* * *

The wind whipped across their faces, causing dust to sting their already watering eyes. Darien covered his mouth as he yelled through his shielding hand, "Are you sure we're going the right way?" He glared sharply at Mercury, still not trusting the new edition to the Sailor Scouts. Sensible though, since the blue haired genius was the one that led to the capture of his beloved.

Amy shot him an equally withering look before glancing down at her mini compact computer. "It should be a few more meters ahead."

Luna and Artemis nodded at the same time. "The ruins are close. I'm sheepish to admit, but our memories are just returning also, Prince Endymion." Darien face softened; maybe the cats were unaware as everyone else in the group.

He looked around, noting Jean and Raye's determined steps to keep moving forward. Nathan was covering Lita's face with a handkerchief to help keep out the dust and let the poor girl blow her nose. She was still battling a cold when they were teleported. Zeke had copied Mercury's stoic expression, but then again, those two seemed to have an inkling of what happened in the past. And from their grim and closed expression, what truths they found would not be pretty.

Darien lastly stared at his upper classman, Kyle; formerly his general commander Kunzite. He wasn't sure how he knew, but he knew. The older guy was reserved and chose not to meet his eye. The party continued to trudge on.

* * *

Venus shifted her weight, pushing the heavy door aside. Relief flowed through her; the door was not locked. Her azure eyes wandered around the room. It was cavernous, dark, and bare, except for a mysterious column that held a glowing red viscose fluid. She crept closer.

_What do you want?_ The voice rang shrilling in her head. She refused to cover and stood upright instead; staring at the column that now took a demonic visage.

"I want you to heal the Moon Princess."

_What?!_ The shrill voice of Metalia pierced her ears.

"Do you honestly think Queen Beryl will be able to control the Silver Imperial Crystal? If you controlled the Moon Princess, then for certain you could wield the Sliver Imperial Crystal." Mina smirked, "Unless you want to take your chances with an unimportant scorned servant of the Silver Millennium, I suggest you heal the Princess right now." The demonic face encased the column seemed ponder her words.

_Fine. Bring the Moon Princess to me. I cannot enter the room which you have hid her._ Venus bowed, hoping her position and her bangs hid the small smirk she held at the corner of her glossed lips. She went to fetch the Princess and hoped she could have her cake and eat it.

* * *

Amy abruptly stopped and closed her minicomputer, "the spot should be here, but the signal is very vague." Darien wrinkled his nose and looked around. There was nothing here, just a barren land. _Honestly if there was a moon kingdom, wouldn't people on earth have spotted it by now? Although_, he mused, _their odd traveling band was trekking across the lunar landscape without the need of space suits so it wasn't a far assumption to throw all of reality and reason out. This is just a waste of time! While we stand here dawdling Serena could be hurt, or worse, killed by their enemies!_

Darien rubbed his temples, trying to ease the creeping migraine. "Are you sure this is the spot?" Instead of giving her usual remarks stained with disdain, Mercury just nodded.

"I was the one who designed the security program way back when, and doing that required me to walk the outskirts of the Moon Kingdom."

Zoisite grinned, looking straight at her. "Well Mi'lady, I was the one who cracked it. Not much of a security system but I do agree with you that this is the place…or what's left of it." Amy stared at the boy she supposedly despised and started blushing. She didn't understand why. For all of her concerns, he was the enemy. In fact, he led the enemy charge by breaking through her defense systems.

Luna sniffed around before raising her head. "Follow me," she yelled and raced across the land. The group chased after the cat, trying not to lose sight of the vanishing cat's tail high in the air.

When Darien finally caught up, Luna sat before a flat stone almost fully covered by the moon's dust. Bending down on his haunches, he quickly brushed the sand and grit off the tablet. The round stone tablet had a white marble sheen with symbols of the nine planets encarved along the borders. In the center was a crescent moon with a notch resting above its curve.

His midnight blue eyes narrowed and he reached in his pocket for the crystal that Serenity entrusted to him before she was taken. The stone fitted on the crevice perfectly. Astray pebbles shook as the ground rumbled and a bright light arced into the sky. Then the light returned to the tablet revealing hologram image of a lady.

"Queen Serenity!" Both cats had gasped and bowed their head. The figure smiled serenely to their group before bending down, as if she could touch the cats. "I am sorry Luna, Artemis for taking your memory. I want you," she paused and straightened, looking at the group. "I wanted all of you to live in peace after what happened a millennia ago." Her gaze saddened, "but with the return of Queen Metalia my last spell was broken. That is why," she fixed her eyes to the cats, "you were awakened. To find the warriors who will fight the evil that has decided to arise once more." She lifted her hands and they were all incased in a thick fog.

Lita's shivering stopped when the fog became denser to reveal hazy images along the mist. The Queen's face was impassable. Zeke noted with interest it was like a silent film.

"During the Silver Millennium, the Sailor Senshi protected the most precious of planets and most vulnerable, Earth." An image of earth appeared in the fog, contently rotating. "The kingdom of the moon was entrusted to guard Earth without letting the people of earth, ruled by the Golden Kingdom, to ever know of their existence. The rulers of the Moon Kingdom wielded the holy light of the Silver Imperial Crystal to banish all evil from our universe." The scene shifted to the sun, with unusual chaotic flares being released from the sun. The flares traveled to earth's atmosphere.

"In a rare moment in time, the flares enclosed an evil demonic being named Metalia whose sole purpose was to wrest the control of the Silver Imperial Crystal from the Moon Kingdom. While Metalia settled her phantom form on earth, my daughter Serenity became obsessed with the planet she was ordained to protect. So obsessed that she broke the rules and traveled to earth, accidently meeting the Prince of Earth, Endymion." The fog reassembled itself to show image of Princess Serenity chatting happily to an awestruck Prince Endymion. Venus came marching huffily up, and dragged the wailing Princess away to the Moon Kingdom. Kunzite had followed the frustrated blonde in heels up to the royal couple, and stood bemused with his Prince as Venus lugged Serenity off.

"Whispers of a long living race on the moon roamed the Golden court. Mutterings of envy fed the phantom Metalia until she became strong enough to possess a female servant." Raye stared at the image of the servant, instantly recognizing her. _Queen Beryl…_

"She turned the people of Earth against the Moon Kingdom, convincing them that Lunarians were arrogant and greedy. It was said that the Lunarians sought to bind the Earthlings to their rock and not share the power they possessed. Eventually the Prince's top generals were corrupted." Swirling wisps showed Prince Endymion dodging his own guards and then escaping to the Moon Kingdom. He shouted up at the balcony, desperately trying to warn the Queen and his beloved.

Darien stared grimly at the scene, half remembering half seeing what was next. "The former generals and Sailor Senshi fought, but the damage was done. The Moon Kingdom lay in ruins, Metalia's army having slain almost everyone. Prince Endymion valiantly guarded Princess Serenity but was slain by the possessed servant." Beryl's sword made a sickening sound as it exited from Endymion's chest, revealing shards of torn bone. Princess Serenity screamed and leapt madly off the balcony, landing with a sickening thud besides Endymion's motionless corpse. Her lifeless body lay sprawled next to the prince.

Beryl started to laugh, a laughter made out of grief, victory, and madness. Queen Serenity solemnly stared at the scene, "Seeing the dead bodies of my court, my daughter, and the Prince's people; I called upon the power of the Silver Imperial Crystal. Having used my powers early, I was too weak to destroy Metalia. Using my own life force, I wished a spell through the crystal's power. I wished for everyone to be reborn and given a second chance."

Beryl continued to cackle but stopped when she saw a lone figure approaching her. Scratches rained down the blonde's arms, legs, and check. She was bleeding heavily but still defiantly held a sword. Beryl's ruby eyes narrowed as she sensed the last person who bloodied the sword's tip was her new silver-haired toy. The two women fought, neither side really paying attention to the power building up around them. Finally, Venus swung a killing blow to the Beryl's side.

The group watched as Beryl whispered something to Venus with her last dying breathes. Venus orbs widened, but then she hesitantly agreed. "Unbeknownst to me, Sailor Venus had made a deal with the enemy. I never knew how Venus became so attached to your men, Prince Endymion. Beryl revealed what spell I was casting, and told Venus that they would meet again with the enemies drawn along the same line. Venus must have known that girl would succeed in corrupting the Prince's former generals again. So she agreed that the Sailor Senshi would help the Dark Kingdom as long as Beryl left the generals alone."

"Are you serious?!" Raye yelled, "Venus would betray us to that…that snake in order to save them!" Raye pointed unladylike to Kunzite, Zoisite, Jadeite, and Nephrite.

Nephrite snorted, "real winner there, Jadeite…" Jean kept his face impassive. If the past Mars was anything like the current Raye Hino, then he could understand her outrage. If you swear an oath, you hope to keep it. Venus' choice to trade her teammates in order to save unknown warriors would look like a betrayal, especially if said warriors had destroyed the peace of the Silver Millennium.

Queen Serenity gave Mars a thoughtful expression. "I think Venus sought to give Metalia a bad deal. Prince Endymion appointed his generals by himself, with oaths taken from them. You my girls," she looked hard at the Sailor Senshi,"are bound by fate to serve the side of good. That is why even though you were corrupted; you became what you once were…a warrior of light and justice."

"I notice my daughter is not among you. I feel that she is still alive, but something feels very wrong. I also noted Venus' absence. I fear since she was the one to strike the original deal, she may not be easily released like the rest of you." Queen Serenity bowed to Darien.

"Please restore the balance Prince Endymion. You are not able to wield the Silver Imperial Crystal, but you have your own power." Darien gripped the Golden Crystal lying in his palm. "Return my daughter to her former glory, and she may be able to do the thing I couldn't, banish that demon Metalia forever." Sensing Queen Serenity was dismissing them, he recovered the Silver Imperial Crystal from its slot. The hologram blipped out of existence.

The cats lay down dejectedly by the tablet. The Sailor Senshi stood to the right; Mars muttering angrily, Mercury looking tired, and Jupiter still shell shocked. The Shitennou stood to the left; Kunzite still with the closed face, Zoisite looking thoughtfully at nothing, Nephrite was staring intensely at the stars, and Jadeite was contemplating.

_Okay_, Darien thought to himself, _so there were a total of eight fighters, who were maybe pissed at each other, to go up against the red headed chick, Venus, and this evil spirit named Metalia. How hard can it be?_

* * *

The lid of the clear crystal coffin swung open, allowing it's occupant to sit up. Venus eyed the new occupant cautiously, as the girl turned to look blankly at Venus. Darkness slipped behind those blue orbs, and the crescent mark on her forehead deepened to black. Recognition dawned on the girl's face.

Venus spine made a sickening crunch as her body slammed into the wall. The girl's dainty hand enclosed on Venus' throat, which she used as leverage to draw the taller girl up against the wall. The blonde made choking sounds as gravity was helping to deprive her of air. Then Venus was unceremoniously released, collapsing on the ground. Beads of sweat coated her forehead as her body paled from the severe damage done to her. _This will heal_, thought Mina bitterly.

The dainty girl crouched close to Mina and started to stroke her golden locks, thus causing the blonde to start shaking. "Traitors should be punished thoroughly," whisper the girl. She kissed Mina on her forehead and then drew herself up, swishing her pale gown as a result. She strode out of the room, not bothering to look at the broken mess she left behind.

* * *

Sorry this was so short! And it took so long to update. I actually finished this chapter three months ago but I'm now in vet school and life just got so suddenly busy. Hope you guys like it and I'll try to update as soon as possible. I guess this chapter was so short since it's the transition chapter. New battle lines are drawn and the future of the Beryl is a bit blurred. Remember to R&R, because I love getting suggestions on what to add to the story.


End file.
